Then The Pain Jumped In
by Penmaster51
Summary: *ReadAuthorsNote!* Gloria Smith wanted nothing to do with her old life. While two brothers are fighting for her love, Paladins take over their hometown. Then her ex jumps into the picture and saves them, she's more confused than ever. T for language!
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings), Kevin & Fred (Collins) so no stealies!**

**Also, this is my sequel to the first story of this trilogy, So I Jumped! Go read that first before you read this otherwise it won't make sense AT ALL! Thanks for reading and enjoy! -Penn**

* * *

I groaned and rolled over, groggily hitting the snooze button on my alarm clock. My back was sore, as always, from sleeping on the same bumpy bed for about a year, more or less. I threw the covers off and got ready for work. Yoo-hoo… another day in my boring life.

I jumped to a small grocery store; I found myself in the usual hiding spot: in a bunch of bushes. I rubbed the rest of the sleep out of my eyes, grabbed my black backpack that I had jumped with me and walked in. It was a mini mart, run apparently by the same family since the two grandparents came here. The parents were always away, with their two sons running the place.

There where normally only three employees here: me, Kevin and-

I flinched as the spitball just barely missed my right cheek. Flaming auburn hair with a tan face appeared from behind a stack of soda.

And there was Fred.

He chuckled as he slid into his cashier spot, jumping and sliding over the conveyor belt. He wore the usual red vest marking this as their mini mart. I sighed and slipped my own vest on. I was lucky enough to get this job- I have never went to college since of the parent accident and I don't think I ever will.

Fred took out his ipod and plugged into his home system and started blasting some crazy song by some band I never heard of. The normal, typical average day in the life of-

"Hey, Gloria, your roots are coming back in," Fred said, craning his neck around to look at me.

I ran a hand through my black hair, sighing again. I had to dye it black; I also put a plain blond streak on the right side of my head. I also changed my name: Gloria Smith. I wanted to be a different person; I didn't want to be Leah Jennings anymore and I wasn't, as far as I knew.

"Thanks Fred," I mumbled, making sure my always-crappy scanner was working. It wasn't and I put it down, it was such a lost cause.

"Ever think about dying your hair bright green? Like a neon-"

"Are you," I interrupted, "high or something? Are you smoking something out back that I should know about?"

Fred laughed, his very visible Adam's apple moving. He also ran a hand through his hair, which was a quite a sight. He had it slicked back but not flat against his hair- no, his hair stuck above his head a little bit and stuck out behind his head too. It looked like a great wind forced it all back and then he froze it there. But somehow, it seemed only natural for Fred's crazy personality.

He picked up a bag of Skittles, his true addiction. I have never once seen him without spotting a red wrapper or a full one in his pocket. He ripped it open and started to eat them. He answered me with a full mouth.

"Gloria, I don't need drugs to get high! I get high off of life and it's sweet goodness!"

"Then you must be smoking something," I muttered and he laughed. I knew we were quite odd looking pair. My black hair with a single blond streak and his flaming auburn hair spiked back. His fiery honey-colored eyes, full of excitement and mischief. My dull green ones, full of loneliness and hurt. All of you should have known why.

"Smoke the rainbow, sniff the rainbow!"

"Okay, you are officially insane! You got that?" He jumped onto the conveyor belt, stuffing his face with the rest of the candy. "I got that a long time ago, sweetheart," he said. "Get off and don't call me sweetheart," I growled to him. I shoved him off without waiting for him to get off it himself. I watched him with amusement as he stumbled and fell on his stomach, and then proceeded to skid a few feet before stopping. Fred was also very clumsy.

"You're an ass if you can't adore me! I'm the Fred!"

I rolled my eyes as he stood up, wiping whatever could possibly be on his jeans. "Yeah, sure. And that's why I get all the people." He stuck his tongue out and said, "It's all the guys that you get! I get-"

"The old lady who carries her evil, devil cat in her purse," I said, smiling as I started to clean off the belt. "Look, I wanted to pet the frickin cat and it jumped me! I swear to god, it was Satan and bad karma working together!" Fred said in his defense. He started cleaning his belt too. "Shut up," I mumbled, still smiling all the same. Soon silence poured between us. Fred had taken his ipod off and stuck in earphones in his ears, bouncing his head to the beat.

It was quiet, almost too quiet for me. For a moment, my heart stopped. But then I heard a loud clang and I whipped around to see Fred picking up the cleaner. He pointed to the cut out of a man I didn't now and said, "It was him!"

"Fred, get back to work!" A big guy walked him, his muscles bulging. He sported thin sideburns on his head, his hair a bit more like strawberry blond. He was Kevin, Fred's brother. His hair was usually combed flat and it kind of sprayed out on the sides. "Hello, Gloria," he said. I gave a smile to him as Kevin started wandering the aisles. Fred scowled behind at his cashier; everyone knew Fred was trying to get me to date him since I arrived here.

"Stay away from my girl, 'kay big bro?" Fred asked as Kevin walked over to him. The big man picked up the toothpick (aka Fred) and rubbed his hair. "HEY!" Kevin chuckled and I let out a breath- I was afraid every time he did that, he would crush Fred like a bug.

"DO NOT MESS UP THE HAIR!"

Then the two proceeded to argue and point fingers at each other whom was cuter and whom was more handsome. Then Fred had to drag me into it. "Gloria, who is more adorable?" I turned around to see the two very different brothers with the same green eyes staring back at me.

"More adorable, you say?" I hummed, stalling to hope they just drop it.

"Adorable, yes, Gloria! Cuter! Do I have to spell it out for you?" Fred was growing impatient and I couldn't help admire his slight red cheeks. I narrowed my eyes, tapping my fingers on the metal side of my little cubby cashier line.

"Grif-" I stopped myself; I froze up. Every muscle didn't move an inch and Fred said, "What?" Griffin O' Conner. I guess I can never forget him, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings), Kevin & Fred (Collins) so no stealies!**

* * *

Griffin O' Conner- a wiseass, a smartass… and my ex boyfriend. I lost my virginity to him, I fought along side him, he beat the crap out of me but then saved my life, in return I saved him from drowning and I truly loved him with all my heart- then he f***ing shattered it! I felt the urge to jump to his old lair and beat the shit out of him but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I also wouldn't have the heart.

Only a week after I settled in this new town, I jumped to his lair purely on accident… I think. I looked around for him but didn't call out from him in case he was actually there. When I walked into the cave, it was completely empty. Except for a single sheet of paper with the start what looked like to be the top of a head. It was very detailed and I kept it for some unknown reason. Stupid…

"Gloria?" A soft vice made me flinch. I felt tears on my cheeks and I whipped them away quickly. Kevin and Fred were next to me, Kevin's warm hands on my shoulders and Fred's face frowned in worry and concern.

"I'm fine you guys," that was a complete lie and they knew it. Fred cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. Kevin then wrapped his whole arm around my shoulders and gave me squeeze. I made a gasping sound as if he was choking me. Kevin yanked back, his eyes wide because he actually thought I was. I tried hard not to laugh but I soon lost the control; I burst out laughing.

"You suck," He said though a huge grin was on his face. Fred was chuckling next to me, snacking once again on another bag of Skittles. I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Hey Fred, you may want to stop eating all the food. I'll start to take it out of your paycheck," threatened Kevin. Fred looked in disbelief at his brother. He muttered, "No you wouldn't." Kevin shrugged and started to whistle casually before bursting out running. Fred threw down his skittles and took after his brother.

"Pigs!" I shouted after them and somewhere from the grocery store, there was laughter. I swept up the skittles, giggling to myself.

A week came and went; nothing never really happened in this small town. Peaceful, no in harms way… I was bored out of my mind!

Kevin and Fred seemed really nervous that next Monday morning. I walked in, carrying my own backpack as usual and they were huddled around the small TV they had in the store.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's been…" Kevin's voice spoke up but I couldn't tell if he had the heart to say it or just didn't want to say it.

"Murdered," Fred's voice seemed so different by that one word. Murder. Killing innocent people for little reason. I dropped my backpack and rushed to their side, though I wanted more than ever to jump over there. There was the pretty tan lady reporter of our town, talking in front of a small condo. My small condo place.

"A young lady has been murdered last night, around 1:30 am. The killer seemed to have magically gotten into the room and killed her. The scene showed a great struggle, for the room was completely destroyed. Stay tuned to hear what Sheriff Charles has to say about this terrible event. I'm Laura Stonewall and signing off."

Kevin straightened up, grinding his teeth together.

"The killer wasn't afraid of waking up others; there has to be more of them," he concluded. Then both of their eyes landed on me. I could think only one word for this event: Paladins.

My breaths started to come quick. They knew where I was, they knew I changed my look, they were I was HERE. I could only think how lucky I was; I had spent the night with the guys and didn't get back home till like, three or something around there. My held my head in my hands, trying to calm down. A felt strong arms wrap around me, Kevin was hugging though didn't understand. Will they ever?

If I tell them now, they'll be put in more danger. But if I don't tell them, that could end up killing them also. My body started to shake and Kevin clung onto me.

"Gloria… are you alright?"

I wanted to scream, "No! I'm not! I thought they would just leave me alone, let me die of natural causes! But no, they had to f***ing track me all the way to the middle of nowhere in Wisconsin!" But I didn't respond besides a shake of my head.

Fred came up with a folded chair, set it up and said, "You should sit down." I immediately fell in the chair. Two different hands rubbed my back. The reporter came back on, explained how the room was a mess and showing pictures.

"I can turn it off," Fred whispered.

"Leave it on," I muttered. I rubbed my temples, taking deep and shaky breaths. Paladins. Paladins- Paladins?! They could be anywhere now! For god's sake, they could be in here! My hand immediately went to my pocket, digging deep in it. But I already knew nothing was in there. How could I be so stupid and think they'll leave me alone? I'll have to start carrying a knife, of course not of the legal limit, but still a knife. A weapon.

"You aren't going to your place, that's for sure. That guy is crazy and I want you nothing to do with him. You'll stay at our place till this blows over," Kevin spoke with his 'you're going to do waht I say no matter what' voice. Fred shot him a glare as if he wanted to say that and I couldn't help myself but have a small grin.

"And you called me crazy," Fred said, obvious that my weird mood swings were scaring him. I shook my head and said, "No- it's just that I was actually thinking about staying at your place whether or not you like it." And also, this is more than one guy and is probably to kill every person in this frickin' town if they don't find me till I'm the last one standing. But once again, I held my tongue.

It was late and I sat on the couch, flipping through channels. Fred was going to be gone a few days to scope out- I mean check out to make sure their surrounding family was alright. That means Kevin and I have the house to ourselves.

Now, from the first day I met them, I know that these two brothers have been fighting for my affection a long time. Fred was very straightforward and flirty, while Kevin tended to be more of the romantic type. I loved them both as my brothers, but when it came more than that… well, I couldn't choose. Fred was closer to my age and was funny, friendly and just a all around great guy to hang out with but he did have his flaws; he had a tendency to be immature and loved to get into trouble, something I have been trying to avoid a long time now. Kevin was a bit protective, but he was strong and very handsome for my standards. He also loved to joke around and have a fun time without having the cops called on him.

I sighed, turning off the TV and snuggling into my makeshift bed. All I could hope now is that none of us get hurt and the Paladins just move on.


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings), Kevin & Fred (Collins) so no stealies!**

**Also, I would just like to let you know there is... some adult themes that take place in this chapter. You're welcome to read or welcome not too; I really don't mind. Everyone has their opinion and I respect that completely. **

**It's not too graphic I think personally, though the kissing does get kind of fierce but nothing more than the mention of clothes getting taking off, besides a little physical action of hands touching each other's arms/backs/faces. Besides that, there is no mention of body parts (cough cough if you catch what you mean). So read if you want to or skip the chapter! Thanks for reading -Penn**

* * *

I was sleeping dreamlessly when a hand clamped over my mouth. It muffled my scared and shock scream.

"Shush," whispered Kevin. I looked up at his face; his eyes glazed outside, watching threw the covered window. I could see the faint outline of a figure ruffled through the bushes but in minutes it was gone. I let out a relieved breath when Kevin's hand dropped from my face. His nice cologne hit my nostrils and I could help but take another deep breath.

"What?" He snickered; he obviously knew what I smelled.

"You smell nice," I mumbled, pulling the blankets under my chin.

"Hmm… do I?" He questioned, yanking the blankets out of my hands. I didn't say again but feebly reach for it and mutter, "Give it back". He laughed and pulled the rest off, watching me shiver in my pajamas.

I finally clawed them out of his iron grasp and said, "You suck!" He merely chuckled some more, shaking his head.

"You're just cold-blooded," he responded. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but break out a smile. He got a shake of his head.

"Fred is right; you are crazy. One moment you look like you're about to die and the next second, you're-" Before he could finish his sentence I threw a pillow at him. Kevin ducked but in doing so, he fell off the couch. I laughed but gave a slight squeak when he made a grabbed for my ankle. I leaped over to the back of the couch, racing to the one safe place: his bedroom.

I immediately locked the door and leaned on it, panting and laughing at the same time. He banged on the door, yelling to let him in. I grinned happily to myself and looked around the room. It was very simple and dark colors were everywhere. His walls were a dark navy blue and his bed, which sat in the middle of the room, was all black except on the comforter was a single red line. I only cocked an eyebrow with little interest at it. His back wall had a very short bookshelf but it stretched from one end to another. A computer desk sat to my left and to my right was his dresser and small TV.

I looked over my shoulder to see Kevin finally found his keys and opened the door. He shook his head but I knew what he was thinking. A sudden urge in my body and mind agreed with him. I knew this would be thee worst blow I could every possibly do to Fred. He would find out eventually ether way- whether Kevin or I spill the beans.

I climbed onto his bed and said, "You're bed is more comfortable then the couch."

Kevin walked over, dropping his cell phone and keys on his computer desk.

"Is it now?" He whispered, looking over me. I didn't have to nod my head to give him the okay sign; he saw it in my eyes. Then it all happened so quickly.

Immediately Kevin was on the bed in a second and we were kissing. His breath was hot on my neck and along my jaw line. His kiss was very eager, as if he wanted this for a while and was full of passion that I was speechless about. I yanked his shirt off, getting more into it. My mind screamed, "Go for it girl!" But my heart said, "Oh no, what are you doing Leah?" My hands rubbed his stomach, feeling the six-pack he had. I wanted to do this- that I knew.

He groaned as my hands started to feel his strong arms and fierce back, tracing the muscles. He also started to pull my shirt off with one hand while another unbuckled my pants belt. But he pulled his lips away, his eyes confused.

"What about Fred…" He knew what this would do to him. I looked away, feeling the guilt wash over me. But as he started to kiss me eagerly again, we both knew our answer. He kissed aggressively, then tenderly then eager again. He didn't want to go to fast I think, because he wanted to savor it.

"Kevin?" I whispered, breathing on his neck trying to get some air. He mumbled an answer; obviously he didn't want to break anything up. His hand ran up my side, turning my face back to his. His kissed deeper, trying to get me to stop talking.

"Kevin…" I whispered more fiercely. He finally pulled away a little bit so I could speak.

"Are you are jumper?"

"Hmm… yeah."

I tried tossed over but I couldn't move. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Kevin asleep, his arms wrapped around me. Groggily, I jumped out of his grasp. He didn't notice. I couldn't help but admire his gingery chest hair and on his arms. I rolled my eyes at myself; I guess whatever didn't wear off yet. I yanked on my old pair of pants but couldn't find my t-shirt, so I stole one of his.

I looked around his room when it hit me. The memory.

"_Are you a jumper?"_

"_Hmm… yeah."_

My heart just stopped at his answer; both of the jumpers I loved where taken away from me. First Tyson, my dearest best friends and maybe my feelings were a little displaced and… and Griffin. I climbed back into bed, stroking his face and sideburns. Well, the Paladins would have to torture me a thousand lives to get to Kevin… I can only hope they don't.


	4. Chapter 4

*******Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings), Kevin & Fred (Collins) so no stealies!**

**

* * *

**

Fred POV

The day I came back to the house and found none of Gloria's stuff out by the couch, I knew my brother beat me. Screw him- he probably knocked her up too. No, no he wouldn't do that. Kevin's the romantic one and he wouldn't let anything like that happen. But I still wanted to rip his head off.

But what if Gloria made the first move?

I shook my head. Nah, Gloria wasn't that type from what I observed in the store. She didn't want to make the first move- why, how in hell was I suppose to know? I could hear them both fast asleep in Kevin's room. I rolled my eyes, replacing the hurt in my chest with anger. My brother will have to deal with me when I catch him alone.

But, I knew from experience the girl didn't want to leave your side after that. She clung to you like wet clothing. I tossed my side backpack on my bed, closing the door with a loud slam. I could hear muffled mumbling and a few curses before they realized who was home. Me!

"Stupid bunch of hormone driven teenagers they are," I muttered, though I knew that wasn't the case. She chose him! She chose Kevin, my big, lovable, handsome brother! I knew it was hard to live up to such physical standards, since I took after our mother and he was after our burly father. I snorted grumpily as I unlocked the small window in my bedroom. I could hear Gloria going to the kitchen, probably to offer me free food to mend our friendship (though it was actually my food she was offering) and my brother banged against the door.

A sly grin came across my face. My lock was much stronger than his and he didn't have a key. Ha, let's see him break this door down! After jiggling the window lock lose, I easily climbed out and snuck off to the garage, taking my small and docile motorcycle for a drive.

**Gloria/Leah POV**

After I finally hear Kevin open the door, I knew Fred had taken off. He had told me all about his wonderful door and window trick. Kevin seemed to have forgotten it.

"Damn it! When he gets back I'm going to kill him!" Shouted Kevin from down the hall.

I peered around curiously, my eyebrows raised in nosiness. Kevin was storming down, towards me. I sidestepped, letting him keep walking on. I also forgot: Kevin can get a big temper with good reason. He yanked the door open and continued to storm to the garage. I nibble on the scramble eggs, rolling my eyes. At lease he had clothes on.

Fred took it too personal; it's not like he won't get a lot of other girls. He had always been a flirt, merely because he couldn't match his brother physique and romantic appeal. Kevin also never gave interest in many girls, Fred told me. He also had said that he normally didn't get past first date. Being a slight gentleman, I knew he avoided adding he slept with half the girls he dated. I sighed unhappily and jumped to the garage after placing the pan on the counter. They can starve if they don't want food!

I arrived in the garage, admiring the do-hickys and thingys on the wall. I wasn't much of a tool addict- let alone using them! If it didn't work, I smashed it and got a new one. A loud ringing came out and I could hear Kevin cursing beneath the car he had been fixing. I peer under it to have him slide from under.

"Do you have to be so-so unsuspected?" He muttered, wiping his hands on an already filthy cloth and then wiping his brow. I rolled my eyes, drumming my fingers on his workbench. No matter how hard I tried to distract myself, I couldn't help but wonder many things.

Like, where was Fred going? His motorcycle had just come back from a long trip and he probably didn't fill it.

Was I ruining their friendship? I mean, Kevin has dated other girls, more than likely ones Fred had dated (since it seemed he dated every girl in the state) and probably Fred had to be jealous for a while but then got over it!

Why did I have to sleep with Kevin? I can tell myself all I want that I'm over Griffin, that it's okay to date other guys but I know deep down, I wasn't ready for another relationship. Though I reminded myself, I choose to sleep with Kevin and choose between too brothers, possibly splitting them. Grrr, I hate myself for not being ready to move on and yet, I do!

Plus, where in freaking hell were the Paladins? I wanted to punch their face in so hard; annoying people who have nothing better to do than hunt me down! I banged my fist against the workbench, grinding my teeth as the pain that shot up it.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Kevin stared at me with concerned eyes.

"No! Do you want to know who is really behind these murders?" He paled, his eyes widening. Of course, he thought it was me!

"Kevin, you need to know the dangers of being a jumper…" Then I continued onto explaining the Paladins and their plan.

After an hour or so, I stopped talking and let Kevin absorb all this.

What was he thinking?

Was he scared? Or worst, wanted to hunt down the Paladins?

Was he-

"You're not Gloria are you?" He asked quietly, his eyes searching my face. I shook my head slowly and explained him that I was, in fact, Leah Jennings- once sister to Danny Jennings.

"Leah, huh? It fits you better." He had a sly grin cross his face, watching me. I merely rolled my eyes slightly.

He questioned me on who Danny was and I couldn't stop myself from telling him about him, Tyson and our relationship combined. Of course, Kevin listened intently, nodding ever so often. His eyes did seem to flare up every time I mentioned Tyson's name. I see- both of them, Kevin & Fred, were the jealous type. I avoided any mention of Griffin in my stories, that being even more sore than about my brother. Actually, I was still bleeding over Griffin.

I was stirred from my thoughts when Kevin hand gently caressed my head. I slowly grabbed onto it and he gave me a friendly squeeze.

"It's okay," he whispered, pulling me closer to him. Why is he- oh. I didn't realize that I had been crying and probably through half of it too. I felt us suddenly move and saw we were in their living room. Kevin sat down, pulling me next to him. I curled into a ball, tears still streaming and staining his shirt. I laid my head gently on his leg and slowly cried myself to sleep with Kevin reassuring voice telling me everything will be alright. He leisurely rubbed my back; my eyelids feel gradually and soon, I was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah & Danny (Jennings), Tyson (Johnson), Kevin & Fred (Collins) so no stealies!**

* * *

I stirred ever so silently and found my head resting on a pillow, not Kevin. I immediately leaped up, running a shaky hand through my messy hair. He was nowhere to be seen!

I was about to shout for him when Fred walked through the archway, munching on what looked like French fries and ketchup.

"So you decided to wake up, sweetheart?" He asked in quite a bold voice. I shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to upset him or anything. Well, really this was quite awkward for me and I didn't want myself getting upset! He munched away, chewing through the fries like he was starving.

"Hey Fred," I said in a quiet voice. He continued to lean on the wall, not making eye contact at all. Only when he finished off the last of the fries did he look at me.

"Leah is it? Huh, I guess it makes sense to change your name to Gloria!" His angry was like a storm brewing, last night was the darkening of the sky and become suddenly stuffy and humid. Today, however, was the exploding of the storm- and it was directed at me.

"Look, I'm sorry Fred! Nether of you guys had any business of knowing my past!" I whipped back at him but he was prepared.

"Really? I had to call you by some fake name, just to get to know you, huh? What else are you hiding- that you're a jumper too," I was about to object, but Fred just made his voice clearer, "and was probably killing Paladins every minute you had open!" I was taken back by his sudden outburst of knowledge.

"How did you…" I whispered, crippling under him.

"How did I know?" He snorted in a disgusted manner like it was common knowledge and strode into the kitchen. I heard the garbage open and close. Feeling that I had no right to follow him, I just jumped. He didn't seem at all unnerved by it; actually, he seemed relieved. His shoulders loosened up and he started to slouch in his usual manner.

"I knew because I've known my brother was one since he was nine. After those years, I learned to hack into all types of sites and learned about the Paladins. I told Kev but he didn't listen; he knew about them but soon forgot them. We all did until that f***ing murder the other night! I knew it was Paladins and Kevin remembered them too- no doubt something was up with you!" His accusing voice made me recoil but soon my tongue flared up and I answered him.

"Well- excuse me! How in hell was I suppose to know that they would follow me here- to some small town hick-place!" Oops, bad choice of words Leah. Fred seemed to grow taller and dangerous in the seconds 'hick' came out of my mouth. His eyes seemed to start on fire and the heat was directed at me. His mouth twitched slightly; obvious he was holding back all the nasty comebacks he could think of. The tears started coming and I angrily whipped them away before walking off. He didn't stop me.

**Fred POV**

I didn't bother to stop her; she deserved to hurt. How could she lie to us so easily? First a name, next her hobbies and then, her past! For all we know, she's some escape psycho-

No, she's not. Leah knew what she was doing and we were just a bunch of newbies at the whole Jumpers and Paladins thing. Not even Kevin, who was in the worst position, new everything we should. I drummed thoughtfully on the counter with my fingers as I leaned against it.

Damn Kevin for having to check on the shop! Leave me, out of all people, to be stuck with a girl I really like (and she slept with you) while I'm bursting with fury at her! Yeah, he told me the discussion after I came back into the house. He didn't bother to explain the Paladin stuff we already knew, but explained the other things we didn't know.

He also explained Danny (damn him too!), Trevor-Tyler-Taylor whatshisname and their whole wacky relationship. For some reason, nothing but anger stirred in my belly thinking about him; I'm kind of glad he isn't around anymore- just one more guy to have to deal with to get Leah's affection!

"The fight isn't over brother," I whispered, stopping my fingers when I heard the door click. Very quiet footsteps made me frown; nether of them did that…

"Who's there?" I called out, frowning in confusion. But I grabbed a kitchen knife off the counter, swiping it clean of any food on a towel before heading to the family room.

There was a man; in this is odd grey trench coat of some sort. He held a suitcase in the other hand and, if looks could kill, I would be deader than dirt. Then he grinned wildly before I was tackled to the floor from a force of someone tackling and their jump.


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah & Danny (Jennings), Tyson (Johnson), Kevin & Fred (Collins) so no stealies!**

* * *

I had just barely missed the window; I was sure dusty on jumping. But I landed right on my target- Fred. He went down without a fight and I pretty much threw all my weight on top of him. He won't be thanking me later- and nether will that Paladin.

Before he could shoot both or ether of us, I jumped us outside into the garage. Fred's motorcycle sat in its regular spot. Fred sputtered and coughed before I realized I was still on top of him. I quickly jumped up, grabbing two helmets.

"We need to find Kevin," I said, pulling my own helmet on and tightening the belt buckle.

"No duh," he muttered, already his helmet and jacket on him. He started it up and as I climbed on, a few Paladins busted down the big garage door. Oh, great! Stiffen in the front of our enemies, like a deer in headlights. He had never fought someone besides his brother!

I whispered in his ear, "On the count of three, drive forward." He merely nodded.

"One," the Paladins approached, smiling in happiness they found their prey.

"Two," a few pulled out their weapons, slowly pointing them at me.

"Three!" Fred shot forward and I couldn't help but smile before I jumped the both of us onto the road in front of their house. We sped away.

"How in f*** did you do that?" He shouted over the wind and roar of the motor.

"I can jump anything that moves," I answered silently adding, "and I learned it from a great friend."

"I'm going to jump us again to the store, okay?" He nodded, making the motorcycle slow down. We appeared in the parking lot and Fred turned his vehicle off.

"This reminds me of in a movie when the zombies take over this guy's town," he said. He flipped through the keys for the store a couple of times before he found the right one. He unlocked the door and we strode into the store.

"Wait, why didn't you-" We were interrupted by a lot of gun shooting. I pulled him, making him stumble and making myself able to jump him multiple times. We stopped in a completely different aisle we had been facing. We huddled in the corner, I listening for anything unusual.

"You know what happened in the end of the movie?" Fred's fruity breath whispered against my neck. I narrowed my eyes angrily, grinding my teeth. I could feel the hotness on my cheeks and I could only imagine how red I looked. I whacked him, glaring at him in doing so.

"No," I growled, peeking around the end of the aisle.

"The hero and the heroine lived happily ever after; of course after they killed all the zombies-" A bullet made a ting sound when it hit the metal where my face had been. I started scrambling up, dragging Fred along with me. We raced down the aisle; I didn't want to jump unless it was absolutely necessary. Fred seemed to catch onto that when I skid to a stop. In front of me was a small group of Paladins. I got in a defensive position and glanced over my shoulder. Three more Paladins!

"We're outnumbered; you should jump now," Fred's voice was barely above a whisper. He reached for my hand and I quickly grabbed his. But my heart pounded for Kevin; where was he? Was he alive? Was he wounded and dying slowly? A gun being fired woke me from my thoughts.

I wasn't able to move fast enough. I couldn't avoid the bullet but Fred could. He could have run or shoved me out of the way, not get in the way. He grasped his bleeding shoulder, his face bursting in pain. He fell to the ground, gasping. I froze at the sight of his blood dripping on the floor. Fury was flared in my body, adrenaline pumped through my veins and my vision blurred red. I raced towards the small group of Paladins, using the zigzag technique that I had learned that seemed years ago.

But before I could reach them, I was shoved to the ground with a gasp. I shivered in surprise and shock when I realized whom it was. He stood in front of me, in all his glory and anger. He had the same smell to him, the same damn black jacket and same black pants. His messy brown hair still seemed uncombed and his blue eyes blazed wildly. He shouted and jumped to the group of Paladins.

I jumped to Fred, hugged him and heard him groan.

"I'm going to get us out of here okay," Fred looked at me before slumping on the fall, unconscious. His hand still gripped his wound, the blood stains on his fingers and still some fresh blood running down the back of his hand. That's when I saw the three other Paladins racing towards us.

My mind screamed: "There are too, too many! Run, flee, get out of there!"

But I stayed. They whipped out their tazzer sticks; I didn't plan on getting hit with those and I wasn't about to let them mess with Fred.

Oh, Kevin where are you?!

I launched myself on them through a jump, just randomly kicking and punching. But soon, my body remembered the right tactics and the right combinations. Soon, one out of the three Paladins was rendered useless- dead. I beckoned them closer except when another body rammed into me. I felt like a mat underneath Kevin. I could feel blood soaking through my own clothes and my heart missed a beat. He was bleeding. He scrambled up, pulling me up with him as he fought off the rest of the Paladins. But more came through the store. Obviously, they planned this!

He raced to help Griffin, panting. That's when I saw the wounds and the burnt marks. A flap of denim whipped in the air on his thigh; I caught a glimpse of a huge wound. His shirt was sliced in many places and red marks were under them; they also covered his face. It only grew red as he fought off the Paladins with a baseball bat I hadn't noticed before.

I jumped to Fred, rolling him over so I could tend to the wound. I tore his sleeve of his shirt after pulling off his jacket. I ripped the thin parts of his jacket and wrapped it around his shoulder. As far as movement, I wouldn't be able to carry him. Maybe for a nanosecond… maybe.

Someone appeared next to my side. I was about to ask Kevin-

"Get the hell out of here!" Griffin's voice angered and touched me at the same time. I shook my head, unable to speak with gestured to Fred. Knowing Griffin, jealousy probably burned in his belly but… but I still think he deserved it. I heard him snarl something and just as he was about to jump us, I pulled Fred closer. I rolled down the sand dune with bruises already on my body. I groaned, rolling over to face the sun. No one was able to seen from my point on the bottom of the hill.

A figure struggled upwards on the peak of the hill; I squinted at the figure.

Fred! I jumped to him to find him falling to his knees again. Tears stained his cheeks but none came out when I arrived. His knuckles were white from the pressure he was putting on his wound. I gently pried his hand off his shoulder, seeing the blood start up again. He pulled me into an embrace, stroking my hair.

"I thought… I thought we were all dead," He whispered, breaking apart our hug. I shook my head, remembering Kevin and Griffin- GRIFFIN! I stood up, glancing around to see the jumpscar. Damn him to hell! If there was no frickin' jumpscar… there it was!

I jumped to it and reached for it… my hand closed on air. The tears started to stream my face from anger and misery mixed together. I stood there in defeat, among the sand dunes with Fred, who pulled me into another embrace…

**Kevin POV**

I could only trust Griffin knew what was best for Leah; she deserved it.

When I came to the store, Paladins had already been they're waiting for us. I was able to fight them off but not for long. A man by the name of Griffin helped me there. Then he asked where Leah was; she was at home. He cursed, saying how stupid it was to leave her there. I snarled at him, using my best comebacks to throw at him. They merely made him chuckle.

After defeating those Paladins, we jumped to my house to find it ransacked and more Paladins; they were like ants. Kill one; two or three came and filled in their place. But they were hiding very well, making both of us cautious beyond reason. Only when I found Fred's motorcycle gone, did I know where they were they went. They were at the store. Griffin told me to finish up things here and meet him back at the store; he had to 'find weapons'. I knew Leah could handle herself, the way she talked about everything in her past. But I worried at Fred.

For two reasons: a) he was human and couldn't jump away, and b) he didn't now how to through a punch.

I growled angrily some curse words as the electric net hit me. It burned my skin; the scent of burning skin stuck in my nose. The pain was almost unbearable. It scorched every one of my nerves, filling them with immense pain. So much I thought I would lose feeling in my body and then just explode. I could get out as a hooded figure walked towards me. His voice was unrecognizable but it still seemed that I knew him somehow…

"Hello Kevin. Stuck are you?" I could only grind my teeth in agony and fury as my response. He merely chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you happen to know a Gloria Smith…"

I don't… I don't remember anything else. Just suddenly ramming into Leah at the store. My brother lay mortally wounded and Griffin was fighting away.

Some people say you know when you are dying or about to die… just because of the feeling of darkness and coldness in your hearts and mind. I felt that; the world suddenly seemed meaningless for a moment.

Why should I keep fighting? I beyond any help to anyone; my body completely worn out and I could feel any energy ebbing away.

Why couldn't I just let myself die- not put up a fight to which I would suffer even more from? Leah and Fred. I loved her somehow now, it only seemed if she lived, everything would be alright. With Fred still alive after I saw Griffin jump them away and then immediately jump back, I knew she would get through the rest of her life without me.

I knew deep down inside of her, she was never over Griffin. I couldn't help but pity her but I still loved her. She probably never would have been my soul-mate or 'true love' but I knew, if Griffin came back into her life he would win her over. Fred and I would be second best, though it wouldn't bother me too much as it would Fred. Of course, I would feel protective of her because I feel I'm… I'm suppose to be more of a big brother to her, not a lover.

The stick struck me hard in the gut and I was sent to the ground. The blood seeped from my wounds, my head spun and my whole body felt ready. I suddenly felt the urge to get back, to save myself but… it was too late. Griffin stood over, some respect in his eyes. I spoke through my bruised and crack lips.

"Fred will murder you if you try to take her," I whispered. He nodded, knowing exactly what I meant.

"You'll have to fight hard; he'll become the big brother to her. She also won't let her guard down until you gain her trust back…" My voice trailed off, my eyebrows pulling into a slow frown as I realized what I was saying.

"…" He was silent, his blue eyes everlasting on my face. I laughed suddenly, wanting to use the last of my energy for something nice, something comfortable. But as I did, my thigh wound started to bleed again. I could feel his glance at it.

Before I could speak anything else, the darkness came to me. At first my body stopped moving, I couldn't feel my fingers. The electricity had finally reached my heart and brain, destroying it. For a split second, the immense pain made me want to scream till my own blood was pouring out of my ears. But that moment never came.

Blackness over came me. My mind ebbed away…


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah(Jennings), Kevin & Fred (Collins) so no stealies!**

* * *

Griffin actually felt kind of sorry to see the man go; he deemed a pretty good fighter and knew how to handle a weapon. He frowned at the body. Then let out a frustrated sigh.

How ever was he going to break this to Leah?

_Break it to her, huh? Nice choice of words dumbass._

He still regretted breaking her heart, but he knew never to tell her what happened that day. Then again, that's if she would ever speak to him again. He let another sigh before jumping to the sand dunes. They were only a few miles away from his old lair, not that Leah would recognize any of this. But Griffin did.

He recognized the smell of the hot sand, feeling the heat through his boots and the sun beating on his body. Oh, how he missed his old lair. It has been by far his favorite lair.

He squinted. Where were they? He then noticed a jumpscar.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly and reached for the jumpscar right before it disappeared from reality. It vanished right before his eyes. Anger boiled in Griffin's belly; his hand trembled in anger. He'll just now have to wait and see if she comes back.

**Leah POV**

I had jumped Fred to the hospital after our hug ended and my tears stopped flowing. Kevin could handle his own… Griffin was with him. I snorted as Fred glanced at me; I held my head in my left palm. Griffin would fight along side him, maybe, but he would never put himself endanger for the sake of saving Kevin. But I kept a fool's hope and hoped he would find us soon.

The nurse quickly came out with a stretcher, asking Fred to get on. He merely stared at her with dark eyes, through small breaths and she ushered him away. I tried to follow but I was soon put back in the waiting room. Then moments passed with the other patients whispering and glancing at me with nervous eyes.

Messed up hair. Bloody lips and bruises everywhere. Yeah, I was probably wasn't too pretty to look at.

But I ignored the looks and bounced my leg in nervously. Another nurse, a warmer looking one, called me. I frowned but followed her to a room. I realized that I looked worse than I thought when I glanced at a mirror in the hallway.

"In here please," She sympathetically smiled at me. She slowly closed the door but left a crack open.

It had been years since I had seen a doctor, let alone a hospital! I hope I didn't look too unhealthy….

"You friend has gone into emergency surgery to remove the bullet. He'll be fine after a while; the bullet's not too deep but he'll need lots of rest and the doctors need to make sure he doesn't get an infection. I also couldn't help that you're in…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes full of genuine concern.

"Pretty bad, huh?" She nodded and said, "I was hoping if you would agree to get all your wounds checked out." I thought about for a moment; it would give me something to pass the time by and I probably would be suspicious if I said no.

"Sure," I mumbled as I stripped off my jacket and allowed her to look after then.

After what seemed hours, she was done checking me over and making sure nothing was too bad.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking down. She merely smiled and handed me my coat. Another nurse knocked and then allowed herself in. She was quite older than Mrs. Meyers and she was rosy & plump. She smiled at me.

"Fred Collins is out of surgery." Then she left.

"Why did she have to tell you?" I asked quite boldly.

"Oh, I'll be the one checking on him periodically when I'm on shift." I glanced over a second time but this time, with a cautious eye. She was pretty, obvious with beautiful blonde and brown hair plus sparkly green eyes. A ring glinted on her hand; not only on her hand, but on her ring finger! I grinned suddenly; Fred couldn't flirt with her continually because she's married!

"Gloria, if you stay here for a while I'm sure you can see your friend." She told me. Then she continued on where I could grab something to eat and wander back here. She patted my back and strode out of the room with the clip-clop of her low high heels.

I glanced around me with little interest at the people in the hospital. I was in their cafeteria-place, trying to swallow at least one bite. But my stomach twisted and curled in rejection at the thought of food merely going down my throat. So I absent mindedly sipped on bottle water. My eyes closed and I let myself fall asleep with my head resting on the table.

A gentle shake woke me up. Mrs. Meyers smiled gently at me. She wore a jacket and I realized she must have been leaving! I rubbed still sleepily at my eyes, blinking a few times to shake the rest of it off.

"Fred has been asking for you for a while; you can head over to his room. Bridget will show you where he is," she rubbed my shoulder and walked off. I saw a few doctors and maybe some other people, more than likely patients' families wanting to get away for a moment. I stretched got up and strode to the waiting room again.

"Um… excuse me, Bridget?" I asked quite nervously. Two women sat at the desk; the younger on peered up at me and smiled.

"Are you Gloria Smith?" I nodded and she got up. She gestured to me to follow her and I did. We walked down the hall in silence; I didn't want to ruin a peaceful and quiet moment. She stopped at a room labeled: 262. I cocked my head at the number but before I could think deeply about it, she had wandered in the room and I quickly followed her.

She smiled at me, glanced at Fred and then left.

"Just came back to the front desk when you're ready," she said.

I nodded as she closed the door and pulled a chair up to his bedside. His chest slowly rose and lowered. I could not help but feel queasy and useless next to his side; the IV needle stuck out of his hand and I watched the liquid drip into the tube. My eyes watched as it formed, then drop and roll down before I lost sight of it. I sighed, running the fabric between my fingers.

"Don't like hospitals, do you?" Fred's voice was defeated and exhausted but he spoke. I immediately felt less useless and more welcomed. A small smile crept onto my face, I picked at a lose string.

"Trust me- I can't wait to eat the hospital food! I don't believe all those nasty, disgusting, sick… food-poisoning… stories…" His voice was heavily dipped in sarcasm and I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"You're such a drama queen," I muttered and I heard him snicker. But when he spoke, he was no longer sarcastic and annoying- he was serious and his voice was laden with sadness.

"You… should go back. Find Kevin and by the time you'll get back, I'll be released… I know some old guys around here that'll take me in. But you need to find Kevin," I forced myself to look him in the eye when I nodded my head. His eyes wandered all over my face before I finally looked down.

"Why so glum? You're not the one stuck with needles," he said unhappily.

"Afraid of needles, Fred?" He gave a curt shake of his head.

"Nah, just don't like him… you should go before you get kicked out." Fred said urgently. I thought about it for a moment…

Leave Fred alone in a hospital, surrounded by beautiful nurses? Or go find his brother? …I'm pretty sure Fred can control himself. I stood up, grinning at him suddenly. He gave a slight roll of his eyes before I spoke.

"Watch yourself," I warned, narrowing my eyes at him. I was a tinge bit jealous, merely because Fred was cute and can be very charming (and maybe even sexy when he tried really hard) to young women. He placed one of his hands, the one without the IV needle, and responded.

"I'll keep my hands to myself."

I made a face and said, "You're such a pervert!"

"Well, I'm not the one who had-"

"Shut-up!" I threw him a warning glance, my eyes nearly closed because they were in such tight slits. But not only embarrassment made me glare at Fred the way I did- it was also loneliness. I missed Kevin; I missed his warm embrace and his passionate kisses. I missed his fuzzy sideburns that seemed perfect for him, and his strawberry blonde, short and bed-head like hair. Most of all I missed his big brown eyes, that were always so dark and deep. I glanced at Fred's more honey colored ones; watching them made me miss Kevin even more.

Fred wasn't Fred without Kevin; I remember when Kevin left to hang out with his friends for a week, Fred was in charge of management till he got back (though I was the only other employee)…

"See you later guys." Kevin's voice shouted from the door and we waved goodbye. Fred had been flipping channels while I sat and read my book. Time passed, and I noticed Fred hadn't chattered right along as he was doing only moments before Kevin left.

Maybe another hour, give or take, passed and Fred quietly got up. I saw him walk to his room silently.

We talked during the lazy store hours, after shifts, and really whenever we could. But as days passed, he became more and more quiet to the point I thought his vocal cords were lost. But as soon as Kevin's car was heard, Fred's face lightened and became his spunky self. He wouldn't stop talking, for I swear, a straight hour. I think I missed half of it because I fell asleep…

"Hey Fred," I whispered, feeling the emotion almost choke my words. He looked at me, something in his eyes I haven't seen before. Brotherly-ness. I waved, feeling the jump engulf me.

"Bye Leah," was all I heard before I landed back in the desert.


	8. Chapter 8

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Danny & Leah(Jennings; aka Gloria Smith), Tyson (Johnson), and Kevin & Fred (Collins) so no stealies!**

* * *

Griffin felt the jump only yards away. He had been jumping back and forth, sweating and waiting for Leah to jump back as he suspected. She did.

She looked puzzled but soon as she spotted him, she turned her back on his view. But didn't jump away. Griffin silently grinned to himself but swiped it off when he jumped next to her. Then it became awkward. How he hated these situations! And of course, he always brought them upon himself…

**Leah POV**

I waited to smack him across the face so hard when he jumped to me, he would be so numb he couldn't talk! I wanted to storm off in anger but also have the hope of him following- what was I thinking?! Oh damnit, where is Kevin?!

"Hello," I spoke coolly but he knew me all too well to think I was over my emotions. He merely scowled but didn't respond. I sighed and started to walk away and I proceeded to jump to my old town. I knew he followed right after me.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked, turning around to him after moments of walking down the eerie street. He shrugged, only a few yards away from me. He jumped next to me. I frowned and jumped a ways away. I saw him sigh and we resumed the couple-yards-away-walk.

After more than fifteen minutes later, I slouched my shoulders in sudden defeat. Obviously, they had cleaned up the town-whatever messes we made and left. I shifted uncomfortably as I glanced around. Nervousness filled my mind, making me suspect that every thing was a lie and that all the people in this town had been replaced with freaky Paladins. I shook to clear my head and decided to jump to the store. But Griffin grabbed my arm and I accidentally jumped us both.

"What do you want!" I shouted angrily at him, whipping off his grasp. His blue eyes were hard and furious but his face was blank. My stomach suddenly dropped; I gave myself a few seconds to suck in my surroundings. I had wanted to jump to the cashiers but… but we were in the back produce section.

"Look here Griffin! It's over, so get the f-"

"Look, here Leah! The guy, the guy you're looking for- is dead." His words were unemotionally but his eyes gave away that he was concerned on how I would respond. Every muscle just froze; I didn't blink, I didn't breathe. The world came to an abrupt stop. I took am feeble gasp as Griffin gave me a slight shake on my shoulder.

"Are… are you alright?"

"No! I'm not! I slept with this guy not even a couple of days ago and now he's dead! It's almost as bad when you pushed me away for no god dam reason! It's like everyone is just out to get me! To take my heart and love it, then rip it out and crush it! First Tyson, then Danny, then you and now Kevin! No one around me is every alive anymore Griffin!" But my tongue felt heavy and my throat was dry. Don't you dare cry in front of him, Leah Jennings, don't you dare.

But instead my hands shook in front of my face. The whole world swam in my mind till it felt like it was going to explode. Paladins did this… they killed him. The anger took over my body and now I shook in pure fury instead of sadness. Everything did seem to go red. They killed him. Their very name tasted like a sickly venom on my tongue and when I swallowed, it tasted the same.

"Leah," Griffin's voice brought me a little back from reality but I shook off the feeling. All the hurt… all the pain came to me there. Watching Danny disappear with the flames only to realize that he's my worst enemy now; losing Tyson to him, then having Griffin shove me away for whatever reason… and now Kevin. I could imagine every single Paladin's face I had seen and encountered. And each time I thought of them, my hands curled into fists till they were pure white. Paladins…

**Griffin POV**

He had never seen Leah act like this before. First she looked like she was about to pass out, then cry and now look like she was about to murder the whole entire planet. Not that she looks like the Leah he… liked. Her black hair didn't seem to fit her face, though it was slightly dull and thus fit her dull green eyes. He remembered how they use to be much brighter before he shoved her away. He also missed her blonde/brown hair. It was so… so Leah.

_Maybe this is where she breaks… where she finally loses whatever morals she has… _Griffin thought warily. He had lost his morals years ago, when only two people were taken from his life. His parents. But she had lost her parents, her brother (to the dark side), Tyson, and now… whoever that man was. Five people and through all four of the first ones, she could barely bring herself to kill a Paladin. She did kill a few, if he remembered correctly but she never responded or acted victorious as Griffin did. That is what he admired about her. That and she actually cared about other human beings beside herself.

**Leah POV**

"I have to go Griffin," I spoke slowly and clearly, forcing down my emotions as best as I could. The anger flooded away now, but I knew it would never be gone. It would never leave the back of my mind on what the Paladins took away from me. They'll pay. But, as of now, all that I could feel was a deep hole in my chest and the hurt pounding in my heart.

"Where are you going, huh?" I shook my head slowly, not giving him an exact answer, and stared at him. I knew I was sickly pale from the sudden shock and stress I just got but I would rather carry the burden then anyone else. Then I thought of Fred… alone in the hospital and not even knowing his brother was dead… I would never want that, if I was in his position. I must tell him as quickly as possible!

"Back to Fred. He has to know," I said bluntly, stretching my legs before jumping outside the back door. Griffin followed me as usual.

"Oh yeah, just tell the kid," I snickered randomly in my head; I'm pretty sure Fred's at least a year older then me, give or take one year, "that's he's brother is dead! Oh, I'm sure that he'll take it just fine." I was ready for his smart-ass remarks. I whipped right back at him.

"It's not like you were very… understanding or even caring about how I would feel after you told me Kevin was dead!" Griffin was a bit taken back by my sudden outburst but his eyes flared right back at me. But I wasn't done.

"Where were you when Tyson died, huh Griffin? You couldn't speak a syllable to me! Where were you then?"


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings; aka Gloria Smith if you haven't figured that out XD) & Fred (Collins) so no stealies!**

* * *

I knew I had angered Griffin. I regretted the words as soon as my big mouth.

"I didn't know you," He said coolly. But he looked down, but I could see that he was struggling not to snap at me.

"Not that you know me now," I thought. I shook my head, ashamed suddenly of my actions. I had no right to ask him… I rolled my head back, breathing slowly. I closed my eyes for a moment as I pictured Kevin. No, I wont forget him.

"I'm sorry Griffin," I muttered. I kicked a rock halfway across the parking lot. We both watched it bounce away. I heard him mutter a response but didn't bother him to say it again. A silence became us. Not an awkward silence for me but just a peaceful moment, more or less. I thought about my question to him: where was he? He was there; he took me when I was a mess and he saved my life. Knowing Griffin that was very out of character.

Fred said find Kevin… I can't find him. He's gone, dead, passed away, kicked-the-bucket; however you want to put it. I sighed and glanced up at the sky. A raindrop landed on the bridge of my nose and I stared into it harder. The sky seemed to darken quickly as we stood there for a moment. Of course, it started to pour. Hard.

I started to laugh uncontrollably. I smiled, remembering how much I had loved the rain. It always felt so soothing on my skin, if not a bit cold too. It was so calming when I lay in bed when it steadily beat on the roof. I didn't stop laughing as Griffin cursed and jumped away. I was still snickering when I followed his jumpscar. "You're such a wimp," I thought merrily.

I appeared in a small apartment. It was very generic; simple bed, plain walls, a small TV, a bathroom Griffin's new lair, no doubt. He came out of the bathroom, running a towel through his soaked hair. I couldn't help but think of that silly little lizard in Ireland… and when it crawled through his hair. I chuckled again, folding my hands behind my back and eyeing the room.

"What are you grinning about?" He asked. His clothing was still dripping wet but he couldn't have cared; it was his hair that he cared about.

"The lizard in Ireland that crawled through your hair… on the beach," My odd grin slowly dimmed out. Griffin rolled his eyes as he tossed himself onto the bed.

"I should have skinned that thing," he said loud enough for me to hear it.

"You know, I have met some crazy guys. The first one, was my closest thing I had to family and he pretty much went psycho; the second may or may not have been a bit obsessed with me but I loved him anyway; the third was… well, speechless to be honest and now the latest, is dead because of me. And what you know, I'm still alive." I shook my head, feeling my face fall into my hands. I tried to push the sobs down; I could imagine myself shoving and kicking, biting if I had too, to escape from my emotions… Griffin made it so easy.

But I was always weak. The tears flowed and I jumped to couch, out of Griffin's direct sight. I angrily whipped them away, trying to get a hold of myself. I turned my head away from him when he hopped over the back, landing next to me. He silently offered a towel; he didn't make direct eye contact. I couldn't control myself; I grabbed him in a hug and wouldn't let go.

**Griffin POV**

For a moment, he heisted to shove her off, or jump away… but something hit him. She needed someone by her side. Would he be the one to push her away… again? Slowly, he returned the embrace. He pulled her close, feeling her tears soak into his shirt. She could have it if she liked…

For a couple of moments, she stopped crying. He glanced down and saw that she was asleep. Her hands hadn't let go of his shirt. He silently grinned to himself, a cocky and arrogant smile. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pulled her a bit closer.

_You'll piss her off so bad…_ he thought happily to himself. He didn't care; she couldn't resist him. Then again, he couldn't resist her. He grabbed the remote swiftly off the coffee table, slipped his shoes off and placed his feet on the top. He started to flip through the channels when his eyelids drooped, threatening to close. As he lowered the volume, he dropped the remote and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings; aka Gloria Smith if you haven't figured that out XD) & Fred (Collins) so no stealies!**

* * *

Meanwhile…

**Fred POV**

"Come on!" I hissed to myself, throwing down the crappy remote. They had finally just pulled the plug on the TV-

The whole room went dark.

"Oh shit!" I hollered. I had been here for at least a day and a half! My stitches were still sore and hurt like hell, but I wanted to get-out-of-here! And Leah didn't come back last night! Panic had kept me awake and my overactive imagination just made up wonderful nightmares! Grumbling, I walked to the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hello?" I poked my head outside the room. At least they had been off that stupid IV needle. I called out again… nothing. I frowned but quickly got back into my room. I grabbed my clothing that sat on a chair and quietly slipped them on. I stared at my maroon shirt. The shoulder was stained with blood. I gulped down the painful memories and just pulled on my hoodie. The stain was worse- I just threw it on the ground. I frowned quietly as I thought… what if I could jump. I would be out of this (white walls, white floors, white everything) damn hospital so quickly; it would make those stupid nurses' heads spin!

After all, wasn't the power to jump all in the genes?

But Kevin started jumping when he was nine. Wouldn't it be too late for me to start jumping? Mom and Dad always liked him best. That makes sense though; I was the human child and he was the almighty jumper.

Gah, what am I thinking?! Mom and Dad never were the ones who played favorites. They always gave us equal blame if we were both at fault completely but never truly let us off the hook if one had caused the problem more than the other.

I sighed, suddenly feeling quite lonely. I would love to have some type of companionship. Anything really worked for me. A cat, a dog, a parrot- a human! Heck, give me a goldfish and probably I would be talking to it in the next hour!

I waved my hand in front of my face. I could just barely make out the shape of it, thanks to the moonlight shining through my blinds. I glanced around when I heard voices coming outside my room. I looked over my shoulder quickly and slowly inched towards the window. I could easily unlock if I started now.

I pulled the regular paperclip out of my pocket, only to see the key to opening the blinds right next to the handle. Luckily Kevin or Leah weren't here to see that… I stuck it in and twisted it, feeling the normal 'click' of the key unlocking the lock. I grinned happily and opened the window when the door busted down.

Damn Paladins.

"There he is!" One pointed at me, evil in his eyes. Oh just great! I slowly backed towards the window, feeling a cool blast of air hit my back. I quickly crawled into the windowsill in seconds when they rushed over to my side

"Get him!" I looked over the window, realizing how black it was… and high I was. I gulped and looked over my shoulder when I slipped. My shoe slid right beneath me; they flew towards my room where the Paladins laughed hysterically. I reached to grab the windowsill but missed. I could feel the darkness erupting around me, holding me with its evil arms.

I'm falling inside the black. I shivered at first without realization that I was going to die.

I screamed, wildly whipping around for something to grip. My skin peeled away by the roughness of the building and I could feel the stinging of skinned flesh. The blood trickled from all over my hands. I stopped flaying my arms around like a dumbass bird; I could feel my breath coming in quick gasps, trying to get some air.

"Help!" My screams died in the wind and my voice cracked. I folded my burning hands across my chest. I glanced down, seeing quick flashes of lights below me. The lights belonged to different cars, driving to and from the hospital. I let out a choked sob when I had a sickening feeling that I was going to die. I gave one last glance when I saw the ground arrive. Something stirred in me, something deep and the dark green grass was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings; aka Gloria Smith if you haven't figured that out XD) & Fred (Collins) so no stealies!**

**

* * *

**

Fred POV

I glanced around, catching the eye of my buddies cheering me on in the stands. They whopped, waving our school's flag around. I could smell the sting of chlorine in my nose and a slight itch in my hair, obvious affects of having the water sitting on you for two hours. I grinned cockily at them, giving them a small wave and they went wild. My friends were crazy; I strode over to the team. We were all exhausted except for me. I had raced in the earlier events, the butterfly at the very beginning and was now rested up for the Freestyle Relay Racing. I was the fastest one on the team for this!

That's when I felt someone pat me on the shoulders. I glanced at the hand, slightly tan and was very warm.

"Big night, eh?" Billy, my best friend, said. He grinned a crooked grin and I rolled my eyes. Obviously his girlfriend was in the ground, thus making him in a 'sweet' mood and want to bug me. His slightly buzzed hair had grown a little bit, making him look almost fuzzy. I fought the urge to ruffle it, knowing it would send him into a frenzy and fall into the pool like last time.

He sounded slightly Scottish with maybe a hint of Canadian here and there. Don't ask me how that can sound; it's just Billy. Maybe his mom has some Canadian blood in her…

"Idiot! You're up next!" He spun me around to the diving blocks quickly as human possible. I was always the last person in practice this year because my best partner, Henry a senior, had graduated and had to leave. So since the beginning of the year, Coach had put me last.

I glanced anxiously at Billy; He wore baggy jeans and a light blue shirt. He walked barefoot on the slippery and cold tile, along with the rest of the people timing us and cheering our Swim Team on.

The stands where almost packed. The people sat on the edge of their seat, just as we waiting for the bell to let us know that. I glanced at the three people before me. A nice setup Coach put here, well the first two people.

A sprinter in front to get us ahead of the opposing team; allow us a leg up. That's what Greg was all about. He would get us ahead, but easily wore out after two or three laps. Greg was pretty fidgety and couldn't sit still… swimming was the only sport where he didn't have to grab anything meaning he was a klutz. But he was a great guy to hang out with and knew more than anyone else about math. He normally helped us- the juniors and seniors who mainly made up the team, on our homework even though he was only a sophomore himself. Greg joined up first day of freshman year.

A blast went off and Greg dove in like a bullet, intent on his target: winning.

The second was a fairly steady person in his swimming. He wasn't a sprinter- he was more endurance and normally did breaststroke. He was really good at it too. But he took it easy on the Freestyle if we were ahead of the competition. But he was always ready to burst into another speed if someone was right on his tail. Hunter was also big and that easily gained us a couple of seconds. Hunter was a laid back person; though he was silently competitive- never want to get on his bad side. This was his last year and he joined his sophomore year.

Greg touched the wall of the pool and Hunter splashed in. A little late, but no big deal. I help pull up Greg, who shook his blond hair, splattering me with water. He grinned at me, obviously that he knew we were in the lead. A girl behind us, his sister Georgia, tossed him a towel. All three of us waited for Hunter to come back. I paid no attention to the clock. Hunter was not the one to be rushed if he didn't want to.

I swallowed nervously at the third guy; I wasn't a newbie to this like he was. I had been on the swim team since freshman year. I'm a junior now. He was nervous, flinching from loud noises. This was his first race in a long time- our normal guy (who replaced Henry) was out today and Pete was the only one open for this position.

I gave the guy one last glance before Hunter touched the wall and the newbie dove in. Hunter pulled himself out with a grunt, sputtering and cursing. Greg patted him on back, unable to raise his voice over the cheers of the crowd. The silent gesture, though, gave him a hard glance from Hunter.

"Couldn't get fast enough, Fred. The other guys were right on our tail," he said roughly. I shrugged, masterly my emotions under control.

I watched Pete's strokes. Right, left, breath. Right, left breath. Slowly, the other team we were already fighting first place for, took the lead. I frowned, grinding my teeth. I grabbed Greg's arm, threw him to his knees and started to cheer.

"Come on, Pete! Come on! Get you're little butt over here!" Greg screamed. The crowd started to cheer along with us. Slowly, Pete was on the other guy's feet. Seth, my archrival in this, shot me an overly cocky smile.

Then I noticed the guy was getting, slowly, closer. I snapped my goggles on and climbed onto the diving blocks. Seth did the same. Pete touched the wall a couple of seconds after Seth's partner in and I cursed silently as I dove in. I started to speed after Seth, trying to gain something on him.

_You're going too fast, too soon! _My mind screamed angrily at me. But I ignored it; all I had sight and mind for was passing Seth. I heard roars when I rose to get a breath. I touched the wall and flew around to face the other side. Seth and I launched us, both eager for first place.

I was right at Seth's shoulder when we neared the wall. I started to get sloppy; I was tired for some reason. That's when I did something stupid. I swallowed the water and I immediately gagged. The water made my throat close and my stomach heaved. My snack was all over the pool in seconds. But I made no attention. The water wouldn't escape my throat; I clawed at it as I sank deeper into the pool. I started to see dots and I barely could make out the bubbles I was making. The lights slowly dimmed and I felt myself slip into…

"AHHHH!" I woke with a jolt, leaping up. I was drenched in sweat. I quickly patted myself down. I wasn't dripping… I wasn't drowning… I wasn't even in a pool! I groaned, rubbing the back of my head. The world spun for a moment so I sat back down, rubbing my eyes forcibly with my palms. I didn't bother to look where I was.

Nothing but a great memory gone bad. A nightmare you could say. Though I thought I was unconscious. I had actually beaten Seth in that race and set a record that our team didn't break until our last game together, my senior year. No one else came close to it before that.

"Good god," I panted, rubbing away the rest of the sweat on my forehead. I swallowed, tasting some bile rise in my throat. I just swallowed it, making a face as I tried to hold down the rest of it. The thought of drowning stuck in my mind heavily.

I shook off the feeling of dread and sickness quickly only to realize with happiness- I f***ing jumped! I wanted to do a little jig but exhaustion hit me before I could. I glanced around warily and tiredly. I was in our house. Leah may be here!

"Leah!" I called out, racing through our home. Nothing. I frowned, trying to figure where she could have possibly gone. Then the only thought I had was…

Griffin O' Connor.

"Oh just f***ing great! He's found us- again!" I shouted on top of my lungs. No response came from the empty house. I stared hard at the black TV, absolutely fuming. Suddenly, I was in front of it.

"Whoa," I spoke quietly. My anger was momentarily put off. I slowly outstretched my arm, mimicking how I thought I grasped the handle of our fridge, thought of it. I felt a suddenly jerk and there I was, grasping the fridge handle tight enough making my knuckles white. I let go, giving a victorious smile. But exhaustion hit me again; I slowly slid to the ground, on my knees. I couldn't move a foot anymore.

"Must be…" I trailed off, feeling my lids slide quickly done. I shook my head, trying to keep awake.

"Must be a side affect of some sort…" I curled up on the kitchen tile and fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings; aka Gloria Smith if you haven't figured that out XD) & Fred (Collins) so no stealies!**

* * *

**Leah POV**

I yawned, stretching my limbs. I smacked someone in the face and that made both of us jump to the opposite ends of the room.

"Holy shit- oh, it's just you." Griffin huffed, letting out a long breath. I laid my hand on my hard beating heart, trying to remember falling asleep on… Griffin. I glanced around, remembering where I was and what he told me. Kevin… I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"You okay?"

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine." I lied to him. I glanced at him; he gave a curt nod and didn't meet my eyes. Awkward… oh, crap, what do I do? I shifted uncomfortable. He plopped back on the couch again, turning the TV on with a click of the remote and flipped on his game system. He immediately started to play. I watched his fingers dance over the controller in an already practiced mode. I sat down at the other end of the couch. He didn't notice, merely ignored me completely.

"I wonder what's Fred up to." I spoke, trying to stop this stupid silence.

"I don't really care," he muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes, and then jumped to the bathroom. I locked it and jumped to a nearby Good Will store. I put a slightly used T-shirt, a new pair of pants and a hoodie. I also grabbed a hairbrush and toothbrush (along with toothpaste; probably a generic brand- I don't know, I didn't really look). All my clothes were dark colors, not that I really pay attention anymore what color or logo they had. I quickly rushed behind the store and jumped back to the bathroom. Through the thin wooden, I could hear the video game's ruckus. Griffin probably hadn't moved an inch, let alone stop playing.

As I waited for the shower to warm up, I peered at my face and appearance. My eyes were still slight bloodshot (that may explain why that cashier was looking at me funny) and my cheeks were flushed. I had shadows underneath my eyes since… well, since that alley night. I never could sleep anymore and if I did, it was rarely deep. Any sudden noise would wake me up. I was pretty messed up the first couple of weeks but the Collins brothers got me through.

I grimaced at my hair. The dull black and streak of blonde were fading, making me look like a hair experiment. I'll have to dye it back… or just let it grow back out. I frowned, running I hand through it. Oh well. I sighed and stripped down, shivering from the warm touch of the shower on my cold skin.

Quickly drying myself off and changing, I pulled silently a hairbrush through my hair. I slipped it easily into a ponytail but decided not to. I grabbed my wallet out of my pocket. I opened it and I swore it let out a puff of dust. I sighed again; a haircut will have to wait. I slipped it back into my pocket and walked out. Griffin still hadn't moved.

"All clean?" He asked.

"Uh… yeah."

"You know I have to pay for that…"

"You're the one dumb enough to get an _apartment _for you're lair. I wouldn't even consider this a room." I glanced around the single room. There was a bed, queen I think, behind us. Griffin must have brought the couch in himself. The TV was nice, though nothing fancy like a big flat screen.

"Huh. Never knew you liked the Lair so much." His statement was blunt. I flinched, trying to hide the feeling of pain swelling in my chest. I merely shrugged. I stared out the window near the couch. A few cars passed the road in front of the hotel.

I don't deny that I loved the Lair… so many blissful memories. But now I was just a shell of my former self. I'm no longer a twenty year old, sleeping during the day so that I could party till dawn and then repeat everything. I am a heart-broken, trying-to-heal, losing everyone to damn Paladins, twenty year old. Try dating that. I shook my head, trying to rid the thoughts of Griffin and me… me & Griffin.

"Idiot! You're boyfriend-Kevin- is dead and already you're thinking of another guy?! Traitor! You bloody traitor!" I screamed at myself but I couldn't help. Or at this, it seemed that way. I watched the few other cars pass when I realized Griffin was talking…

"I didn't mean to bring it up." I whipped to face him. His lips were pressed in a hard, straight line but his eyes flickered back and forth between the TV and me. The game was paused. We sat on each end of the couch in, once again, an awkward silence.

"No… it's fine."

Griffin POV

"No… it's fine" Griffin's ass! He scowled at the TV screen, pressing to begin to play it again. She was still upset, still wounded and still bleeding from him! She didn't want to talk about obviously.

_You're just the creepy stalker boyfriend who won't get over her… even though you're the one who f***ing broke up with her! _His angry thoughts no different with her then from being alone. He never forgave himself that he pretty much tore her heart, stepped on it with soccer cleats and then gave back to her, saying that she'll be able to live.

He also accomplished nothing fighting. Danny, that bastard, was still out there and still-hunting.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I have always narrator-ed Griffin's 'POV' so I decided to try to write from his direct point of view. So hopefully I didn't destroy him! Also, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter- they'll be longer for a while now, if I'm guessing correctly. Enjoy my fellow readers and Jumper lovers! ~Penn**

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings; aka Gloria Smith if you haven't figured that out XD) & Fred (Collins) so no stealies!**

**

* * *

**

(Direct) Griffin's POV

"What's wrong, Griffin?" Leah's voice only went through my ears, not my head.

I had dropped the control, my hands shaking uncontrollably with fury. The faces of many Paladins faced in my mind, stirring the wild memories of fighting them. My hands squeezed themselves tightly, turning my whole white from the pressure. Paladins.

The memories of rushing towards the Paladins, screaming on top of my lungs to warn them that I mean business. Then beating the shit out of them… challenging them to their limits, only to laugh and grin victorious when they lose. I stood my ground easily, I wasn't afraid. Not that I had anything to lose.

What about Leah? A voice in the back of my head urged me to remember her, not to endanger her. Don't forget her Griffin. Don't leave her behind. I swallowed roughly; I risked a glance at her. She met my eyes, her concerned sight at me. I laughed inside. She shouldn't be worried about me… I was already lost. She should be worrying about losing herself.

I had to thank those brothers, whoever they may be. No matter how much I hated that she bonded with… uh, was it Kevin? Anyways, I hated that she bonded enough with one of them to sleep with him, I couldn't blame her. She tried to get over it, I didn't. She was trying to keep the ground below her stable while I couldn't care less if it crumbled below my feet anytime.

"Griffin!"

I flinched from the volume of her voice, and then narrowed my eyes at her.

"What?!"

"You didn't respond, nit-wit!" I rolled my eyes and picked back up the controller. I turned the game back on, trying to ignore the messed up thoughts in my head. I slowly could feel her eyes on me, watching my movements. I shifted, a tad uncomfortable under her glaze.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was a bit less concerned, obviously still a bit pissed off for me whipping back at her.

"Nothing!" I snapped at her, fuming for no appropriate reason.

"You don't have to be- oh, forget it!" She stood up, jumping to the bathroom. The sloppy jump made me flip over the armrest of the couch. I growled some nasty curse words and whipped to the bathroom. I rapped on the door, waiting for an answer.

"Go f*** off Griffin!" I grimaced, feeling guilt set it. I tried to push it down with fury and my temper. I just rapped on the door harder, with one arm above my head to lean on the doorframe. I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. Then I recovered and pressed my ear to the door, listening for anything… any sound. Nothing or she was a very silent crier.

Oh f***, look what you did Griffin! I mentally smacked my forehead, swearing at the stupidity of my temper and my quick tongue.

"You know Griffin, it's not nice to eavesdrop!" I leaped back in surprised and slammed into the wall behind me. Between the bathroom door and the wall across from it there was about, oh, a yard apart. A picture dropped and broke. I stepped on the glass with my right foot, only in my socks.

"Oh, f***ing shit!" Was about all I could muster will out a flurry of complete nonsense babbling out of my mouth.

I held back a scream of agony and frustration. I slid to the ground, scrambling away from it. I pulled myself up onto the couch and I sat on it, grinding my teeth in pain. I felt Leah jump away and back within moments before her coming out. She strode towards me with a First Aid Kit, clutching it tightly. She glanced at the small bloody glass pieces where the picture frame was and followed the trail to where I sat. Picking out all the damn pieces that stuck in my foot.

Leah POV

I could only sigh at the sight of poor Griffin picking the glass out of his foot. That must've hurt- I've never stepped in glass before. I walked over, kneeling in front of him.

"You really had to break the picture frame, just to get me out of the bathroom didn't you?"

His eyes flared with fury. "Look! I didn't mean to- oh, shut up!" He realized that I was smiling. The metallic scent of blood hit my nostrils and I wished I didn't have to smell. But I ignored it and grabbed some gauze.

I finished bandaging and cleaning it, I secured the tie with a quick and sharp jerk. He let out a curse and instinctively kicked me away with his other foot. I flew forward and was about to land flat on my face when I caught myself on the couch. I sat above him, my arms near his waist on each side. He folded his arms across his chest, with an evil and smug smirk plastered on his face. I huffed and could feel my face get hot from blushing. So I jumped onto the bed, liking the fluffiness of it.

"Don't think you're sleeping-"

"I'm not the idiot who will have to humble over here. Even if you did jump, I'd just shove you off!" I said though my face was shoved into a pillow. I was exhausted for some reason and it was only the afternoon. I heard a few curses, then a body smack to the floor. I pulled my face out of the comfortable pillow and looked over my shoulder. Griffin, lay on the floor, quietly banging his head on the floor. He glanced at me.

"You're a great person for not f***ing help me off the floor!" He said, propping himself up on his elbows. I rolled my eyes, grabbed a pillow.

I fluffed it as I said, "I also the one smart enough to know that you can jump back onto the couch into a fairly comfortable position from this one on the ground." I smiled, looking at him. He seem to pale a tinge bit. I picked up the pillow and threw it at his face. He jumped away, landing next to me. I grinned again and his eyes widen when I immediately kicked him off.

"F***! That hurt!"

"How's the ground, Griffin?" I peered over the edge, my hair hanging down. My neck felt suddenly bare and vulnerable. He narrowed his eyes into slits at me but I could see him trying to decide whether get angry with me or laugh along with me.

"Actually it would be more comfortable than sleeping if-" I smacked with a pillow and his words were muffled.

"Don't you dare! You crossed the line last night anyway." I slipped back to the other side. Then I heard him complain again.

"You're a little shit for not even giving me my controller!" I rolled my eyes and heard him trying to get up. I rolled over to see Griffin fall almost on top of me. I pulled up the covers, thinking why don't I just jump? But I don't and the bed shakes when he lands with a grunt. I pull down the covers from my face and look at. He's muttering and cursing angrily.

"Fine you have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He smirked victoriously and pulled the rest of him up. I slid off and the jumped, sliding onto the couch. I picked up the remote and pretty much muting the TV, I flipped through channels. Moments later, I could hear him snoring. I slouched, not remembering that he snored…

I flinched from my sudden memory. For a moment, I wanted to relish in its lightness and it its pure bliss, but I shoved it back into the memory drawer. No, not now. Not when Fred- Oh my god, FRED!

I leapt up, throwing the remote half way across the room.

"Holy f***! Are the Paladins- in where Hell are you going?" He called after me. I grabbed my hoodie I had tossed aside in the bathroom, pulling it on quickly. As I fixed the hood to lie on my back nicely and he humbled over (I couldn't help but grin a little bit at it; I'm so use to having Griffin be big and strong).

"I have to find Fred." I said urgently. My frickin' hood wouldn't lie still!

"Who's Fred- oh, you're wounded, half-dead friend. Aw, I see." His eyes narrowed accusingly at me. I bit my lip, shifting uncomfortably.

"I have to tell him that Kevin…" My voice choked up and I looked away. I backed outside the door of the apartment. Griffin leaned forward, balancing each arm on the each of the doorframe's side.

"You don't have to leave…" His voice wasn't hurt at all, just angry.

**(Direct) Griffin POV**

Please don't go, Leah. I just f***ing got you back. Please don't leave me.

My thoughts stirred in my tongue but I held it. So my temper rose up in my throat, ready to fight for her to stay here. Fred is probably fine in the hospital… then again; he's a sitting duck in there. For all we know, he's dead. I stared at her, my eyes hard as I could master. I could she was trying to read, trying to get emotions back from me.

"Griffin, he has a right too know… and if he finds the out the hard way, god knows he'll do." Leah, always so caring for her friends and family. I stood up straight, trying to hold back my quick tongue.

"What would he do Leah?" What would he do to get you frickin' away from me?

"Griffin… I'm sorry I have to go." She started to turn around but I grabbed her wrist. The wrist below the hand with her scar. She didn't wear a glove; the scar was barely visible. My heart sunk to my stomach. I started feeling queasy and uncomfortable.

No! What are you doing?! Don't drop her damn hand- what have you done?

I let it go, sucking up my courage and said loudly, "Go find him. Go ahead- see if I care." I slammed the door in front of her. I felt her jump away. I jumped back to the couch, put up my foot and rubbed my eyes. I never really realized how lonely I could get till the moment. I started to wobble around, grabbing things and jumping them to a new lair.

What was I doing? I don't know but after moving things to my new Lair, I decided to track Leah back. No way in hell was she going to find this Fred guy without Paladins finding her. Huh, I hope doesn't think I'm stalking her… for a moment, a small smile crept on my face. It felt pretty good.


	14. Chapter 14

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings; aka Gloria Smith if you haven't figured that out XD) & Fred (Collins) so no stealies!**

* * *

I shivered, not from being cold but from being alone. It was quite odd without a guy on my side. Just not normal, I guess. I pulled my hoodie closer. I stared at the hospital, looking around nonchalantly. Fred must have loved that I had been gone a few days and not a word of communication passed between our lips. I sighed and walked through the doors.

I entered the Emergency Room where I had brought Fred when he was shot, I saw the nurse that showed me Fred's room catch my eyes. A police officer stood in front of her, loaded with everything on his belt. She gestured to me. I froze on the spot, frowning.

The police officer came over.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you Gloria Smith?"

I slightly shifted uncomfortably from being called my fake name but I responded anyways.

"Yes, sir. Is something wrong?"

"Well, the other night the power went out for a minute. The generator wouldn't start right away. When the nurses and doctors were checking all the patients, they find Mr. Collins gone. The nurses don't remember anyone leaving through the front doors. They… they found blood on the side of the building. There was no body at the bottom. Do you know anything about this?" He looked at me sternly.

"Well, you see officer, the reason he may have leapt out of the window was because there may have been Paladins in his room. He's connected to a Jumper, a person who can teleport anywhere and at anytime. So of course Paladins would be after him- they kill Jumpers and their friends and family. So Fred probably leapt out of the window- where he is, I have no idea. But I do have one idea: he jumped. Care to question me again?" Of course I didn't say that. But of course, that was probably the story.

The Paladins caused the power surge, the generator not working for a moment and trying to rid of Fred. He was probably already sick of this place and wanted out- the window was the only exit if the Paladins came through the door. Also, if they came through the window, there was probably more on the other side of the door. Fred's immature, not stupid. Now all I was thinking was: how in hell did he jump? I have never heard of a Jumper appearing so suddenly… was he a late bloomer? But it wouldn't have waited that long.

Unless… unless that was the scariest thing to happen to him. He never had any reason to jump before that; he's lived a normal life and Kevin rarely jumped at all, so Paladins never bothered them. The only time I could think of him responding in a jump was on his motorcycle when Paladins took over the town- but then he knew I was a Jumper and no reason to activate that. Oh… my brain hurts.

Officer Whatshisname cleared his throat. Uh oh… that doesn't sound good/

"Umm… sir, I have to go." I started to walk away but he quickened in front of me. He really didn't get it, did he? I noticed the way his hand slowly inched towards his tazzer.

"Ma'am, do you think I could take you downtown? You could possibly-" I shoved past him and took off like a bullet, no pun intended. I could hear him calling back up, then running after me, and I just raced faster. I skid through the hallways, trying to find a safe spot to jump. That's when I felt his body brush mine. Griffin raced next to me, panting.

"Take a right, not a left. Paladins are waiting for you at the end, disguised as patients," he said. I shot him a quick look.

"Why can't we just-"

"You're running- though we may be faster it'll be sloppy and the jumpscar will last longer, I think. They'll be able to rip it open and force themselves through the wormhole." He grinded his teeth as we swerved to the right, ignoring the left all completely. I noticed he didn't say 'we', he said me! Was he risking his life-?

"There's a window coming up, prepare to jump," he warned, slowly pasting me with an unknown speed. I huffed and pushed myself when I heard their heavy footsteps falling behind me. Almost on top of me! Griffin met the window and jumped.

"Shit! Griffin- their right behind me!" I screamed as I felt the tazzer stick's cords around me. I have met the regular shock (a.k.a. tazzer) stick that just saps you; I've met the electric net/web where they can pin you down and keep you down. But I have never met these… snake-like ropes around me. Just like a smaller net/web except it wraps around my body. And I couldn't get it off!

I squirmed, rolling and scrambling to get up. But everything seem to blur and spin. My tongue felt dry and heavy so I couldn't call out for help from Griffin. I just pretty sure the jumpscar was closing… My head felt heavy; it threatened to black out on me. My body was tired and sore and burning already. I had only been wrapped in these things for less than a minute. I tried not to imagine how I would feel in a few minutes.

The Paladins walked towards me when a body slammed into theirs. And it wasn't Griffin. Fred stood above me, in an aggressive position. He wore only a t-shirt with one of Kevin's old flannels that hung loosely to his frame. His house's stale scent was on him and also a very small hint of Kevin's cologne. My eyes widen as I saw him stagger a bit. Fred held his ground and faced off the Paladins, shouting something I didn't both to listen too. I whimpered when another shockwave ripped through my body. I bit my lip until it bled to keep from calling out. That's when Griffin appeared at their side and they were engrossed in a dangerous fight. I felt the slack of the rope- Griffin had freed. Fred turned towards me, gently wrapped his hand around my bruised shoulder and we jumped.

It wasn't smooth like when I jumped myself. It didn't feel like sudden magic like Griffin's quick jumps. It was a jerky movement, like he was already stuck in a tazzer stick's grasp. It made me gasp out in surprise and pain. (Hmmm… I'm going to call them from shock sticks from now on- much better.) I groaned as I moved, tired from trying to rid my body of these stupid things. Fred stood upwards again, first stumbling and then running to my side.

Fred quickly cut the ropes with a pocketknife and I threw them aside. My muscles relaxed and I felt the sudden stinging and soreness from the electric shock. Then Griffin appeared. No Paladins came after him. But he was wet… my face paled and I knew they immediately focused on me. Fred stood up slowly, obviously a bit nervous about this stranger. Oh yeah, he was unconscious when Griffin came into the party at the store. Uh, this won't end well.

Griffin stared me right in the eyes and his glaze softens. He remembered too; I let out a shaky breath. He strode confidently over, as if showing he was fine. Well, I don't care if he's an Olympic swimmer- I don't like when he's around it!

"Are you okay?" Griffin's voice was the first to speak. Fred's body seemed rooted to the spot; stuck in the same position. I scrambled up, balancing myself a little bit. I could feel the parts where the nets had really cut me. Lucky I wasn't held by them enough to get scars from the electric shock. I stared at my hoodie. The thin fabric was burned in some parts.

"I'm fine, thank you," I responded, quite cheerful to see both of them alive.

"Leah…" Fred spoke. Griffin's fury-driven eyes landed on Fred's honey ones. At first, I could see Fred hesitant to speak. But he mustered up his courage and did anyway. He didn't direct his question on me. He directed towards Griffin and it was terribly challenging.

"Who are you?"

"Names Griffin." I glanced at Griffin quickly; his jawline tight and his eyes on fire. He stopped a couple of yards away from us. My heart started to pound faster, the blood rushed to my ears. Really, you guys? Have to face off like a bunch of hormone-driven teenagers? I rolled my eyes involuntary. Then before I could control myself, I started to snicker at the thought of both of them as teenagers and facing each other off on the playground…

"Leah…"

Griffin would probably have the worst acne… no, that was Fred. Griffin would be the short one, the midget. I started to chuckle harder. Both would be usually skinny… hmm, I wonder how both of them looked fat. As I let my imagination work, I stuck my face into my hands. My body was shaking from trying to control my laughter.

Fred POV

"Leah, are you okay…" I spoke slowly as I watched her slowly enter a laughing fit. Wow, she must be really trying not to laugh… she's kind of creeping me out now.

(Direct) Griffin POV

At first I thought she was crying but then I saw how red her cheeks are. I could only hope not to imagine what was going through her mind…

Leah POV

I bet Fred could take away Griffin's basketball and Griffin freaking out, reaching for the ball with Fred holding it up. Then he probably have kicked him right below the belt and raced off with the ball in victory. Except that Fred wouldn't give up…

I went down into the sand and grabbed my sides. I laughed uncontrollably and I fell over. Griffin jumped next to us. I couldn't breath for some reason… Now that I think of it, that wasn't really funny at all. Maybe I'm just crazy.

"Ouch… my side hurts," I slowly lost my laughter and stared at the two cute guys standing above me. They both peered down at me like I was an odd creature they found.

"Are… you okay?" Fred asked.

"…No, my sides hurt from laughing too much…" I sighed, jumping a yard away. I shook the sand off- sand?! I glanced around and realized once again… we were in a desert. Me, the only female. And them, the only two males. This is even worse than I thought before. Now let's wait and see who'll be the last guy standing.

"Why are we in the middle of the desert, Fred?"

"Well… uh, you see…um… I have no idea. I thought I was jumping to my house…" Griffin smirked, shaking his head. I glanced over Fred for a second. He was pale and looked tired, with those dark shadows under his eyes. He grinned tiredly at me. Griffin shot him a death glare when he thought I wasn't paying attention.

"Tell me the story…" I said, folding my legs and sitting down. I patted the sand next to me. Fred stared at me before he walked over.

"Uh… what story?" He asked, sitting down on the sand.

"Your first jump. Fred, I'm not stupid…" My voice trailed off. I already started thinking about what his limitations may be. His eyes widen in fright. He knew that… that feeling when we were jumping wasn't normal. His jumping at this late of an age wasn't normal. He knew how smooth it was when I jumped us. He knew how early in life normal Jumpers had their first jump.

"The jump was like I was being thrown around." Fred bowed his head. Griffin muttered under his breath, I could see his mouth slightly ajar when he talked to himself Griffin jumped and appeared next to me. He sat terribly close. I shifted a tad bit uncomfortable. He leaned a bit away then. I felt a sudden urge to pull him back in place but I pulled myself back together.

Really? Now Karma? Fred doesn't even know that his brother is dead!

"Well…" Soon, he weaved the story in the thin air of his grand adventure. The dark night with the moonlight shinning through his window after the power went out. The power surges that made him angry and the sneaking Paladins that almost killed him. The way he slipped out of the windowsill and groped the wall, making his hands bleed. He showed us his fingers near the end.

"I tried bandaging them… but the bandages were frickin' annoying so I just covered them in Band Aids," he shrugged. I take his hand in mine. I peeled away one of the Band Aids that was partly off. Thin little scars covered his fingertips. I sighed and showed him my hand.

"Yeah… your scar you got when drying a knife. What about it?" I shook my head and I felt a firm grip on my shoulder. I couldn't help but look up, into Griffin's eyes. They were always that blue coloring. Nothing very pure, but that's who he was. They looked like they wanted Fred gone and us alone. I think I wanted that too. To be alone with Griffin.

* * *

**I noticed that my chapters... have been, well quite bland. I know, I know- I've met books like this all the time. The First book is Awe-some! The second... is well, like bland cerel. BlandXD So - if my mind agrees with me, since I think of the next few chapters randomly while listening to music- hopefully I'll be able to sped everything up a tad bit.**

**.... I have already figured a very, _very _rough idea how to end the story. There will be some really gory chapters coming up, since I weirdly enjoy writing about that. And don't worry for the weak-stomach people, I'll warn youXD **

**And yes, Leah does like Griffin. She never ended- hehe, an insight;)**

**I have also noticed that I've wrote some... adult themed (sexual themed, very lightly) and never mentioned any well, 'protection' (Haha, I'm still making this T-rated by beating around the bush!!! ). Do not worry, THAT was involved. Hey, it was all at the guys and they BOTH were bound to have some type of that stuff lying around... so yeah, just making that clear.**

**Also, I plan on starting a poll soon about the FINALE and LAST book's title. I have a couple of ideas but I can't make up my mindXD So keep tune in these hopefully shorter author notes, when the poll will be started!! Thankx for reading- oh, yeah! One more thingXD I want to thank all my reviewers and readers out there- I love you all!!!! Once I find out all their names (aka looking at reveiw pageXD) I'll list them. And the people who are just reviewing- well, I don't know how to PROPERLY thank you since I don't know you're namesXD **

**Have a happy holidays~ Penn**


	15. Chapter 15

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings), Fred (Collins) so no stealies!**

* * *

Griffin's eyes blended into mine. My heart started to skip a beat. I took a breath, suddenly flooded with emotions I had buried so deep. For a moment, there was nothing but my memories and me.

The beach in Ireland… that silly lizard! And our first kiss.

The way he saved my life from the Paladin in the Coliseum.

The night I saved his life, though I risked my own.

That wonderful, blissful night…

"Leah?" Fred asked. I blinked, shoving the memories into the back of my head again. I glanced at his fingertips and remembered what we were talking about.

"Fred… that wasn't exactly how it happened…" Suddenly, I retold my story. From the fire in my old home to today. I told him about Tyson, how I cared about him like a brother, but barely anything more. He was my anchor, I guess. The way he left me, placing his life for Danny to take then mine. The way Griffin came in. I told him everything.

During the middle of the story, about Griffin drowning, Griffin himself got up and jumped away. I immediately missed his heat and his breathing so close to me, but I had to continue.

"You said you saw Kevin at the store while I was out… Leah," As soon as Fred mentioned his name, I realized I was the one having to tell him. I was the one to whom probably going to be yelled, screamed and then cried on by him. Fred will lose whatever insanity he has left- because of me.

"Fred… I'm so sorry. He was…he was," my words choked in my mouth. That's when I noticed out of the corner of my eye, a black pair of shoes.

"He's dead." He took a swig of water from a plastic bottle before continuing. "Died from Paladins attacking him; talked to him before he left. Talked about you two and all that…" Griffin waved his hand, standing above us. I could tell he was completely awkward, talking like this. I'll have to thank him when we're alone.

Fred POV

It took a moment for my brain to take in what Griffin said.

_He's dead._

_Died from Paladins attacking him._

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. There was no oxygen in the air or in my lungs. The emotion was a bomb in my chest… and it exploded.

My head swam. My heart raced abnormally. My hands shook in front of my face… my hands! Now I wished I was never a Jumper, now I wished I did actually die from falling out of the hospital.

I'm slipping… I am losing hold on reality. But I spoke anyway.

"What?" I barely could get that one word out. My throat closed right away. I could barely swallow at all.

"Fred…" Leah's hand brushed my arm. I shook it off, standing up. I shoved her away, panicking now that I suddenly moved.

Leah POV

I wasn't bothered at all by Fred's sudden anger. I would be too, if some random guy told me that my closest brother died. But Griffin did not at all like Fred touching me that way. He immediately leapt onto Fred, grabbing him around the waist. They disappeared in seconds; it cut off Fred's surprised scream. I scrambled up and grabbed the jumpscar.

We were a few yards away or a few miles… everything looked so god damn same! Griffin had pinned down a cursing Fred. I could hear Griffin shouting on the top of his lungs at Fred.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He shoved Fred down into the sand, jumping away. The younger man coughed and sputtered the sand out of his mouth. On the side of his lip, a few drops of blood rolled down. He spat it out again.

"Leave me alone…" He growled warningly. That's when he jumped at Griffin and I met him instead. I tackled him to the ground and I could feel the tears rushing into my shirt. I pressed Fred into the dirt.

"Look at me Fred." I had two handfuls of his shirt in my fist; they were positioned on both shoulders. He didn't look me in the eye; he laid his face on the side, his bloodshot eyes staring into nothing. He didn't bother to wipe away the tears, not that he could.

"Fred…" I said more gently, gradually letting go his shirt. When I finally let go completely and stood up, Fred still didn't move. Then he looked me in the eye so sadly, I felt my heart crack.

"He's gone." Fred's words were barely a whisper when he spoke. Then, he too, was gone.

"Fred!" I gasped, blinking at the spot he was just in.

"Griffin, I-"

Griffin's firm hand on my shoulder gripped me like an iron fist. He didn't want me to go. But I had too… Fred wasn't afraid anymore. He wasn't afraid of getting killed… or worse- killing himself.

"Don't go, Leah. You don't know-"

"Well, you don't know a lot of things Griffin!" I regretted my words instantly and his hand whipped away. So I took the moment and grabbed the jumpscar, following Fred. And leaving Griffin in the sand and heat.

"Fred!" We were on top of a building in New York. I peered around every corner on the top to find him. I did, sitting on the very edge of the building.

"Fred… don't move." I whispered, slowly approaching him. He turned his head to the left, not even looking at me. But he spoke to me.

"I'm not going to jump, Leah. I thought you knew me better." He sighed and went back to watched the traffic. I walked over next to him, sliding right up against him.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, not bothering to fight my own tears. His own voice was choked when he tried to speak.

"I'm gonna miss the big guy… He was like my dad, because our true one never paid attention to me. Mom did, but she was only my mom. She loved me, but never pushed me and urged me to push myself. Kevin did. He made me do another push up even though I was already exhausted. He made me try it one more time, even if I didn't like the food." His voice started to get a more confident even though I was breaking down inside; we'd both miss Kevin so damn much.

"He kept me here when I wanted to run away from home at twelve, one night. He whacked me across the head and told me to go back to bed. I did as I was told…" He bowed his head, his shoulders shaking in silent sobs. I rubbed his back as the sun set in New York city. Full of great dreams and living nightmares. I dryly chuckled at my joke. Woo-hoo.

Fred stood up, staring down at the building.

"Fred…" I whispered. I could tell his intentions.

"Leah… I have to go. I-I can't be jumping about place to place, like you and Griffin. I can't stand not being able to go home, go to a home where someone is there to welcome me." He glazed into my eyes mournfully. He didn't want to be a jumper now, not without his brother anymore. I stood up, looking back at him.

"You promise not to…" I glanced down at the moving cars. He laughed dryly and promised.

"I think I'll look up Billy. I remember that he always wanted to go to New York city." He cracked a small grin and I couldn't help but smile a little too. His smiles were infectious. He opened his arms, asking silently for an embrace. I grabbed him around the waist and gave him a hearty hug. He returned the favor and grabbed my shoulders.

"I guess… this is goodbye, Leah." I shook my head, silently praying it wasn't. The tears started to flow again.

"No it's Fred," I looked straight in the eye, "and we're best friends. We'll never forget each other, right?"

"Right," he agreed. He let go of me and I felt my heart miss a beat. I caught my breath in my throat.

"I'll contact once I found Billy, okay? I promise, Leah, I promise." He jumped away, though he was probably exhausted already. I stood there, in the dim light now and my hands hung loosely at my side.

"I know, Fred, I know. You promise… I promise too." That's when I broke down. I will forever and a day, hate goodbyes.

* * *

Do not fret my young Fred-lovers... though they are only about three to five of you who actually read this, actually review! But nevermind that- Please BARE WITH ME ON THIS! I know the whole story had been a long, sad, emotional, fluffy (will soon be, if haven't *wink,wink*XD) train ride, but HANG ON! I know the action chapters will be at all the last few chapters, unlike the first one where (I read through it the other night) everything was coming like a repeat... except, not an ACTUAL repeat of thingsXD

I have planned out the next 'action' chapters after a couple more fluffy/filler chapters... sigh, hopefully the third and FINALE book of this trilogy will be much more action packed! But anyways, I KNOW this story will reach more than twenty chapters- because I'm already typing the 17th chapter and still not to the ACTION-Y PARTS!!! AHHH THE HORROR!

Whoops... I probably shouldn't have said thatXD Now all of you will ransack my house, capture me and my computer and take me hostage... forcing the last chapters out of me... o.0

wOw did that sound wrongXD Ah, my fellow readers and writers alike- leave me be to my sick, perverted mind be and enjoy this chapter... wait, I'm typing this at the end of the chapter, which means that their waiting... *Dramatic pause, then knocking on door*

Oh no... they've found me!!!! AHHH- just kidding and have a happy holidays!!! ~Penn


	16. Chapter 16

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings), Fred (Collins) so no stealies!**

* * *

**(Direct) Griffin POV**

I didn't follow Leah merely because I knew I wouldn't understand the two and their relationship- something that was way beyond my little social skills. That and my foot hurt like hell! Stupid f***ing glass! It actually started to bleed when I was running through the halls of the hospital. Except, I didn't notice until I jumped. And damn, did my foot scream in pain! So I took my shoe off after the two left and stuck in the sand. I'll probably pay for it later, but it felt nice not having something squish my wound.

I lay on my back, roasting in the sun. Maybe I should start wearing grey… and also not do this anymore. My thoughts wandered and I hated it. I hated because they always wandered and found the things I didn't want to think about.

Like Leah and those two brothers, Kevin and Fred. Jealously burned in my belly and I wished I could find a Paladin. But they had been quiet ever since the town incident. Probably a pretty low blow- they wanted at least two Jumpers died, Leah and I, but instead they killed some idiot that had been with Leah. I shook off that thought immediately. Because if that Fred-kid did come back, I would punch him for just being near her.

Ah, Fred. The newest Jumper, only jumping at his age of twenty or twenty-one and is ready to explore our world and get killed in it. The one in which will never truly feel the excitement and joy from jumping. I bet he didn't jump at all as a kid, something I have learned it needed. If you don't jump as a kid, you'll never jump as and adult. Maybe… maybe because his brother was the Jumper of the family, Fred felt no reason to jump. That or his body was way behind in the process of whatever it does to enable us to jump…

Oh f*** it, where is Leah?! I huffed, propping myself on my elbows. I squinted, merely lazily glancing around. With a grunt, I let my head fall back onto the sand. I could feel my clothing drying and being caked with sand. Oh, just great. Oh, just f***ing great! Instead of having a stupid fit, I reluctantly let my mind wander.

Fred. Again, except the way he reacted to me telling his brother is dead. I really didn't know how tight Leah was with him until he stared at me. Leah didn't say anything. All I could think at the moment was: 'oh, shit! What did I just say?!'

But I felt a little moved by the boy's reaction. A little. I expected the whole anger issue but too jump away before he broke down? Hmm… that was something unsuspected. I tried to shrug off the thoughts but they lingered a little more on Fred.

It was obvious that he was a late bloomer and would never be smooth and quick like Leah's jumps and mine own. He would never been damn normal! Not that Leah and I fit in anymore. She won't stand out too much once her odd hair is all backed to normal.

I made a face at the memory of first seeing her hair.

She had such beautiful dirty blonde hair… then she dyed it black with a stupid single blonde streak in her hair! Such a stupid thing to do! I rolled my eyes as I watched the sand play in the slight breeze of the desert. My jacket was already on the ground; I could feel the sweat slowly roll down my back and soak through my shirt. I sputtered curses. No way was I going to take off my shirt with the sun at its highest peak.

Where the f*** is Leah? I asked myself again. I shifted again, pulling myself into a sitting position. As I guessed, I was caked in sand.

"Shit," I muttered, scratching my hair and shaking it, trying to rid of the sand.

I sighed, resting my chin in my hand that sat on my folded legs. I watched as my sweat dripped off my brow and landed on the sand, drying almost immediately.

Leah POV

I felt the sudden urge to do something. Anything! I didn't want to be depressed anymore; I didn't want to be alone anymore. I wanted to be Griffin. I glanced at where Fred's jumpscar that disappeared a while ago.

"I wonder where he went…" I merely shrugged and jumped back home. Back home to Griffin.

**(Direct) Griffin POV**

Thirty minutes passed since Leah chased after Fred. Thirty-one minutes since Fred jumped away. Five minutes have passed since I had started drifting off. That's when she jumped back. I didn't bother to get up… I was actually comfortable now that I was barely awake.

"Griffin?" She whispered. I merely lay in the sand unmoving, slowly raising my chest in and out. I could hear her bending on her knees to get closer to my ear.

"Griffin!" She whispered sharper and more threatening. Her voice cracked a tad bit, so I figured she cried along with Fred. I merely repositioned myself; I rolled over onto my side, my sand covered back facing her.

"Oh, you're such a jackass, Griffin." A sly grin slipped across my face. I couldn't help but tease Leah.

I realized that a moment had passed and she had done anything. I propped myself on my elbows, looking around.

"Leah?" I called out. I got up, nervously glancing around. I strode to the top of the sand dune in front of us.

"Leah-" I was cut-off by someone toppling onto me. We tumbled down the hill and I gripped the person tightly around the waist, afraid of losing them if they're an enemy. I didn't realize till they wiggled out of my grasp that 'they' was in fact Leah. She rolled away, laughing her head off. I growled, getting myself off and shaking the sand out of my hair. She stayed down, clutching her sides and laughing wildly. I rolled my eyes.

Leah POV

His face was _so funny_! I couldn't help but scare the crap out of him! Who wouldn't? I started to crack up all over again. He snorted at my immaturity, I think. I rolled own eyes and said, "Oh Griffy! You've got to have some fun once in a while! You should have seen you're face!" I snickered again.

He glared playfully at me, a slight smile on his face. Or maybe I was more of a smirk. I smiled, hoping he wouldn't get too irritated by me.

"First off, my name is _Griffin_. I understand how hard that is for you to comprehend in your head, but at least try. And second, I enjoy myself all the time-" I rolled my eyes as I stood up, blocking out his pathetic excuse. I brushed the sand off of my clothing, glancing at his sand covered ones. I merely chuckled and placed my hands on my hips. He shook more sand out of his hair.

"Here, let me help you with that," I asked. I walked over to him, quickly jumping over though I had grabbed a handful of sand along with me. He stood motionless; I think he knew what was coming. Just as I was about to bop him with the handful of sand, he whipped around and roared. I squeaked and he jumped both of us.

"Griffin O' Conner! Don't you dare do that again!" I blinked open my eyes, one at a time. I recognized this place. He walked around, shaking his head and laughing evilly. I stuck my tongue at his back. I sat up, gradually taking in where I was.

"Oh crap! Griffin you refurnished the lair!" He laughed as he logged onto his computer.

"Took you long enough! I'd figured-" I cut him off by jumping to him and giving him a big hug. With a heartbeat, I realized what I was doing, blushed and jumped back to the couch. My cheeks were flaming red-hot.

"I didn't know you were going to be this happy- I should have done this earlier." I rolled my eyes, turning on the game consoler. It made a few noises when turning on and came to a main screen of a game. Griffin continued to stare the computer screen. So I jumped right over again. This time I truly caught him by surprise this time.

"Holy shit! Leah, don't to that again!" He shouted, puffing out his breaths. I laughed and asked him if he wanted to play. He rolled his eyes but jumped to the couch. I beat him though, grabbed first player controller and tossed him second player.

"Leah, I'm always first player." He outstretched his hand, waiting for me to place it in his hand. I just snuggled up against the armrest to my right and stuck my tongue out again. He growled warningly at me but he follow through with the warning. All that he did was a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes.

I asked as we began to play. He shrugged, more intent on the game. I glanced at my foot, slipped my shoe off as we continued to play. Then I shoved my sock-covered foot at his knee. At first he ignored me but after the third time, he shoved it away. I dramatically gasped and then shoved his shoulder. It bumped him and made him lose a life.

"Hey! That was cheating!" He called out on me. I laughed until he shoved me again. I gasped for real this time. So I just shoved him back.

"Let's place a bet. If you win…" He let me fill out my side of the bet. I bit my lip in thinking when I came up with it.

"If I win, I get to sleep in the bed." His eyes glittered trouble. But I wasn't finished.

"And you sleep on the couch." His shoulders sank and his lips became a tight line. I chuckled at the sight; he got his hopes up too high! I pressed the buttons, beginning to fall into a rhythm with them.

"And if I win, I get… I get a nice kiss." He smirked, knowing that made me blushed without having to glance at me.

"And I wouldn't mind taking up on that bed offer." I shot him a dirty look.

"In your dreams, Connor!" I said angrily. He merely smiled and answered, "Well you did once." I rolled my eyes, knowing he was right.

"Just get back to the game, Mr. Hormone." He shrugged, his eyes glued to the screen. Stupid boys. Are that all they thinking about? I snickered at my thoughts.

Then I decided to resume our shoving fight again. Soon we were stuck in a position where we were bracing ourselves on the armrest with our knees against them and our backs against each other. Both of us were still sitting on the couch. And still playing the game.

I finally slipped and feel into his lap. He beat me with a quick flick of his fingers and a few buttons. He smirked at me as he placed his controller on the table. I frowned and growled, "Best two out of three."

He picked up the controller but not second player. He grabbed mine, first player, and handed me the second player.

"I'm always first player." He smirked again and we launched ourselves into the next round.

* * *

**I don't mean to insult any guys at all with this chapter! It's just, well, he's a full grown man... he's been alone in a desert for a while... and he loves Leah! What he suppose to do? Write her a Valentine's Day card?! Haha, that reminds me of something!**

**I have started oneshots... well, actually a while back but that's not the point! I have started these oneshots for: So I Jumped! YAY! Now you guys should go check it out... it's called: So I Jumped: Oneshots! So, yeah, go check it out^^**

**I have also started two polls for anyone who doesn't check my profile often! One is on the third book in this Jumper Trilogly- what should I call it? Go check out that poll to vote for my ideas and/or chose 'Other' and tell me what you're idea is! I'll give you full credit for it! (Though, I may play with it a bit, meaning I may switch words with others, etc.)**

**The second poll is *drumroll please* (SPOILER WARNING- FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY!) Fred's girlfriend! What should I call her? **

**I had a lot of names for her (yes, it's a GIRL! Though, I was kind of waiting for the idea of Fred being gay to pop up...*shrugs* but nothing came, so yeahXD) at the beginning but once I narrowed down on her personality, it became much easier! Her personality, which is by the way, a very shy girl but she is very outgoing and friendly, just quiet!  
She also has amazing- oops, can't tell you that yet^^! Now all you perverts out there (don't worry, I'm one tooXD This is why I putting THIS here!) is has nothing to do with sex, drugs andor acohol! It's something that... hmm, how should I word this? something she and Fred can do together- wow, that doesn't sound as good as it did in my headXD.**

**So yeah, go read my new story, vote on my two polls and enjoy a Happy Holidays! And have a Merry New Year! ~Penn**


	17. Chapter 17

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings), Fred (Collins), Billy & Claire (Taylor), so no stealies!**

**_xxxx_**

**Also, about the polls, the one about Fred's Girlfriend's name is closed! Thank you all who voted on it, you know who you are:) I've decided to make it an OC for OC because the whole Fred/Sophie (dAvid's younger sister) won't work. **

**Because the first story is only, say, a month or so (give or take another one) after Griffin is stuck in the powerlines, so Sophie would still be 15-16-17, not an adult like Fred (who 21 or 22, I forget). THat's illegal, I believe, for an adult to date a minor/person under eighteen. So that won't be happening!**

**But fear not, my David/Millie fans! THey will appear much to Griffin's dismay/anger and Leah's... um, well she actually doesn't know them but ANYWAYS! They will be appearing in the third book! Talking about that.... the poll for what the third book's name will be IS STILL OPEN! PLEASE GO VOTE NOW!**

**There may or may not be a new poll up by the end of today or tomorrow, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go check out my profile! THanks for reading my fellow readers, reviewers and writers golore! Penmaster51, signing out!XD**

* * *

"You've lost you're touch, Leah," said Griffin victoriously. I huffed, placing the game controller on the table. He had beat me- again! I folded my arms over my chest and stared at him with a death glare. He merely chuckled, tossing the controller to the other chair. I sat unmoving; I knew he wasn't going to forget the bet.

He scooted over, bouncing his leg as he settled down again next to me. He folded his hands behind his head and watched me.

"I haven't lost my touch, Griffin! You've-you've just gotten-"

"Better? That I have, Leah." He said. I looked away, blushing. For two reasons. First, he was embarrassing me by finishing my sentences. And second, because the way he said my name. Griffin's British accent would make any women swoon but the way he spoke my name, the way it rolled off his tongue. I shivered, feeling the urge to be closer.

I moved faster than Griffin; I rushed my lips eagerly to his own. He was hesitant at first, as always. But he immediately fell into the swing of things and started to rub my neck with his right hand. He cupped my head in it as we kissed. He broke apart for a moment.

"You know, I wouldn't mind taking you up on that offer for you sleeping in my bed," I barely noticed that he empathized on 'my bed'. I merely ignored him as he slowly crept his only free hand up my thigh. I shivered when I felt his warm hands through my cold jeans. I kissed more urgently, feeling my right hand rub up his arm and hold onto his jacket. Griffin responded with his own equal amount of passion.

"Leah…" He didn't bother to speak above a whisper. I paused for a moment, trying to regain my self-control. He looked at me, his eyes ablaze with passion.

"I've missed you," he whispered. We were kissing in seconds. He slowly started to crawl over me. I growled something warningly in my throat though I didn't know what I was saying. I felt his lips turn into a sly grin. I jumped us to the bed and whispered to him before we lost all control.

"I've missed you more than you know."

**(Days After from Above) Fred POV**

I watched the sunrise. The darkness faded away… my chest seemed to lift a bit more at the sight of the warming sun. I had stolen clothes from some empty apartment, lucky enough to find a belt that fit my body. I still felt empty and hallow but at least I didn't look it too much.

My stomach growled. The last thing I had eaten was… at the hospital. It groaned again. I sighed, not really wanting to walk that damn flight of stairs again or cause more agonizing soreness for jumping too much. I was still wearing off the other time's side affects. I decided to jump anyway, since I had really nothing better to do.

I jumped down to the streets of New York City, grinding my teeth from the soreness that rushed all over my body. I strode silently through the crowds of people. I never understood why Billy wanted to come here. I still don't. As I kept walking, my stomach reminded of it. I licked my lips at the smell of passing restaurants but all too expense for my small pocket money I had also stolen. It waited heavily on my heart but by the look of the man that lived there, he didn't have to worry about going broke.

I walked into the bar grill place, blinking to adjust my eyes to the darkness of the room with the red and yellow lights. I snuck into a back, corner booth. A waitress came over, eyeing my still grimy skin though I had washed myself half a dozen times in that man's apartment shower. I thought I got it all but I guess not. I ordered a coke and a simple cheeseburger. God, I haven't had one of those delicious things in what seemed years. Kevin made these awesome ones…

Kevin- my throat closed up and I waited for the tears. None came; maybe because I had cried them all out with Leah. That or the terrible ache in my chest stopped me from crying. That's when I started to notice the waiter that kept glancing at me from across the place. I shifted uncomfortable, biting my lip. Simple thoughts passed through my mind. _Paladin. Flee. Live. Stay. Die. Fight. The enemy. Is. Here. _I shook the thoughts away when the same man slid into the other side of the booth.

"Fred…?" His voice was unmistakable! I couldn't believe my luck- it's Billy! Holy shit! I grinned, my heart pounding with merriness.

"Holy crap, Billy! Look at you, a waiter in New York City… hmm, didn't you want to be manager or something?" He laughed; I could easily here his Scottish accent. But the Canadian accent was gone. Was everyone changing these days?

"Nit-wit, I'm the owner! I also do waiter when we don't have enough employees. Like now." He placed his hands on the table. He continued to talk how they get more than enough employees during the summer (college students) but during these times, rarely any. But I couldn't help but stare at the ring on his ring finger.

It was a plain, no fancy lettering or crap. Just plain. But the thoughts of Billy being already married flashed through my thoughts. His girlfriend that he had since sophomore year that planned on going to college in New York City for film or something with movies, while Billy started up his bar. I wonder who the woman is able to capture this hopeless romantic's heart.

"Fred?" Billy's voice woke me with a jolt.

"Huh?"

"You okay? You're not… talking. And that, my old dear friend, is not normal for you. What's wrong?" He titled his head to the side, looking at me with his leering blue eyes. I sighed and shrugged, leaning on my arm with my head. I yawned, blinking to stay awake.

"Just tired, Bill. Had, uh, a lot of things happen lately." Billy frowned but then called a young woman over here. Claire was the same name that his old girlfriend's name was.

Claire was his wife because I immediately saw the pretty gold ring on her finger. She was short as she was in high school. She had the same dark brunette hair. She had deep brown eyes that looked at me with concerned and sympathetic eyes. She was short but look like she could beat the crap out of me if she wanted too right now.

"Well, look it there! Fred Collins, the freshman who hit on me the first day of school." I grinned tiredly but sheepishly all the same.

Claire was a year older than us and I saw her in the parking lot. Kevin and Billy urged me to flirt with her so I did. She merely smiled and took in my pathetic pick-up lines. Then she asked about Billy and if I was a friend with him. It took a while for those two to come together, merely because they were afraid of their true feelings. Billy first watched his Claire be taken out by other guys and after that, he took out a few girls with no success.

"So you're his other piece huh?" Billy blushed angrily at my use of his old nickname for Claire. He only called her that when she wasn't around. She chuckled but raised an eyebrow at Billy. He stood up, smiling at her and smacked my head with his little notepad.

"Ignore the idiot. Do you have a place to stay?" He asked as Claire rushed over to a new visitor into the bar. He leaned towards me, wearing a plain maroon t-shirt with his bar's name in the corner. He wore a pair of black pants and had a short and round apron wrapped around his waist.

"No… could I stay with you guys?" I asked, blinking my eyes dramatically. Billy rolled his eyes and strode towards the back door. I followed after him. Billy opened the thick wooden door and as it closed behind us, it almost went dead silent.

"Those are pretty thick, Billy," I commented. He shrugged, lighting up a cigarette. Its little embers barely glowed in the lightness of the alley.

"It's an old styled bar- more of a tavern than anything else." He answered. A moment of silence came between us. He puffed and huffed, the smoke disappearing right away.

"Got any kids?" Billy chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah. Claire doesn't want any right now," he dropped his cigarette on the ground and rubbed it out. I merely watched in a slight daze.

"What about you?" He gave me a questioning look but I didn't meet it. I merely watched the moved dirt where the now dead drug was.

"I don't know. I guess I would love seeing a little girl running about the house or a young guy wrestling with me. But then again…" He glanced at the bar, watching through the window at the TV.

"We own a bar and Claire's still going through college. So, we'll see. Why do you ask?" I sighed, shrugging again. The need to tell was strong. The urge to tell him that the true girl I cared about had ran back to her ex-boyfriend that pretty much broke her heart. And the brother that helped me pieces it back together, got to her first before I could. Then ended dying on us both only a few days later... Kevin- why did you go?!

I forced the choked cry and tears down.

And the urge to tell him that I don't understand the world anymore was strongest of them all.

"I don't get it," I whispered. Billy frowned, not understanding me.

"What are you talking about?" He stood next to me, leaning towards me and waiting for the answer.

"Life. Love. Pain," I whispered. He sighed, realizing what was wrong.

"Where's Kevin?"

"He's dead. Been dead for a little bit- died of an car accident." I choked up again, the tears flowing over. Billy patted my shoulder and said, "You can stay as along as you want. We'll finally have a reason to clean up that extra room." Claire walked back out, her hair now in a bun and a few hairs hung around her face.

"Billy can take you to the apartment, Fred. The car is out front," she rushed back into the bar. Billy shrugged nonchalantly and I followed him to their small Saturn car in the street in front.


	18. Chapter 18

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings), Fred (Collins), Billy & Claire (Taylor), Zoey (Rook) so no stealies!**

* * *

**Leah POV**

I stretched in the sunlight of mornings after our, uh, late night. Griffin slept still in the bed, snoring loudly. I knew he wouldn't like it that I was going for a walk but I couldn't help it. I was so use to strolling around still, that I needed to go for a walk. I gave one glance over my shoulder, blowing a kiss to Griffin and jumped.

Ah, Ireland. A wonderful land that is full of history, beauty and peace for me. I breathed in the misty air, looking over the cliffs that hung over a beach very similar to where Griffin's hair met little lizard.

I still chuckled at the memory.

I watched the sun rise and sigh contently. I sat with my legs dangly below me. I glanced at the peaceful sand that wouldn't be burning hot yet. I glanced around and then jumped down. I ripped off my shoes and wiggled my toes in the cool sand. I grinned silently; sometimes I was so easily entertained. Then I felt a jump behind me.

"Griffin?"

**(Same Day From Above) Fred POV**

I woke up from a forgetful nightmare, drenched in sweat. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to slow down my breathing. I curled up again, trying to fall back asleep and hopefully remember my dream. But nether came back, so I got up.

I threw on one of Billy's old t-shirts that actually fit me slightly. I checked my hair, using some gel to slick it back to it's normal position, though that I've had it in that same position for so long it didn't much gel to keep it there. I ruffled it again, making one last inspection and I noticed how little tan I was. I was actually quite pale when I was a kid; covered in freckles and zits. It took me years to figure out the right combinations of sunscreen and hours of sun to get to the tan I had.

I sighed, rubbing my cheeks. Kevin wasn't as pale as I was as a kid, but he never was tan. He was like the perfect middle. I sighed again and walked outside the apartment.

I walked out of the elevator, happy that they're only on the second floor of this apartment place. The clerk looked over his magazine, eyed me and then went back to reading. I rolled my eyes and went outside.

I slouched forward, walking without a destination. I felt so alone and numb, I never noticed the slight drizzle of rain. It ran down my neck and soaked my t-shirt. Only an hour later, give or take a couple of minutes, I splashed through a puddle, soaking my foot. I leapt back, shaking my foot. I muttered curses, wondering why in hell was a puddle doing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Oh… it's raining," I said, looking up. It splashed on my face but I continued to stare at the lifeless and grey clouds. It seemed to gain speed as I stared at it. I shivered involuntarily then started to rush back to the bar. Claire was in there with two other waitresses.

"You're lucky we opened the door! Or you would have got a cold!" She scolded me. I rolled my eyes, yanked out a simple wooden chair and sat on it. I rubbed my hands, trying to get some friction, some heat going.

"You sound like my mother," I muttered. I hoped Claire didn't hear me but she narrowed her evil eyes.

"Where are you're parents, by the way, Fred? Have you told them that Kevin's dead?" I shifted uncomfortably. The thought never crossed my mind till now… I wiggled in my seat trying to control my thoughts.

"No…" Claire snorted, deeming unsurprised by that. But after that, her eyes soften and all the anger seemed to flow out of her. She gently smiled at me.

"Do you know where they are?" I gave a slight and small nod.

"When… uh, a couple of days before Kevin's crash, I went around to the nearest towns. You know my family never really left the actual state. But my parents wanted to travel and if I'm correct, they left for Canada after I left…" I said, twirling my finger around in the table. One waitress glanced up at me. I gasped silently.

She had these brilliant blue eyes! She smiled shyly and went back to work. Her pretty, light brown hair just barely danced above her shoulders. Claire came between us and sat across from me. My eyes gradually focused on her though in the back of my mind, it kept asking: Who is she? Who is she? Is she single?

"So their out of the country?" Claire asked warily. I nodded silently. I don't know if Claire noticed me trying to look around her.

She sighed and said, "Okay… does you're mom have a cell?" I nodded again, my leg starting to nervously bounce up and down. I whipped out my wallet and handed her a tiny slip of paper, which had my mother's cell phone number scribbled on it. She gave a curt nod and headed over to their phone, across the tavern to the counter.

The girl gradually made her way over here, stretching over the tables to wash them. I couldn't help but watch her with love-struck eyes. Couldn't get a hold on myself, could I? I almost jumped when she peeked through her bangs at me, catching me red-handed. She blushed, and then a pause and then she flashed a small grin at me. I blushed myself and glanced down at my idling thumbs. She slid into the chair across from my. I took a sharp inhale and held my breath nervously.

What are you doing, Fred? What are you doing, you ladies-man? Afraid of the big, shy girl, huh? Do I feel a crush? Or is it physical attraction- maybe you just want to get her pants-

"Hi."

I sighed, letting out the breath quietly. Thank god she interrupted. Yes, I did feel an unlikely attraction to her. To her- the quiet, shy little girl in the corner! And think about all those snobby, loud and obnoxious ladies I had gone out with in my past! I wasn't afraid! Hell no- I'm going to do just fine! I smiled and said, "Hello- I mean hi, I uh… my name is Fred." Then smacked my palm against my forehead mentally.

Idiot! Why not stammer up a storm, huh? Oh, real smooth ladies-man. Real smooth my ass! And 'my name is Fred'? Yeah, thanks to that, I have just entered the territory I never like to think about with girls. The friend territory.

"Hi… My name is Zoey." She offered her my hand. I grinned as we shook hands. She giggled when she saw my face.

"You seemed really bum last night… are you okay?" She frowned at me. I tried to think if I saw her last night, but I couldn't recall her at all.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine. My, uh, brother just got in a car accident… and, uh, he died." She patted my hand that I left on the table.

"It's okay; everything will be fine. Don't worry, Claire won't let you mope around like this for very long or she'll make you start paying rent!" She smiled and I couldn't help but grin and laugh. I wonder if her smile is infectious…

"My father died from some type of cancer last year and Claire didn't let me go for more than three days of moping before she started to cheer me up or make me feel worse… I don't remember, but I do remember that she threatened to double my bathroom cleaning duty with the same pay if I didn't get myself straight." Zoey blushed as she realized that she was pretty much talking to a complete stranger and told me something very personal.

"Yeah…" She looked down for a moment, recovering from her blush. Then she met my eyes and asked, "I can take my early morning break in a couple of minutes… what don't you meet me out back?" I nodded, a bit too eagerly so she laughed. She started to clean tables again, watching me leave.

Billy was already out there. He was taking a short gulp from his water bottle.

"You and who, Fred?" He asked. I leapt back from surprise. I didn't realize that I was grinning. I shifted uncomfortably in Billy's old trench coat he let me have.

"What are you talking about, Billy?" I asked nervously.

Billy chuckled and took another drink. He swirled the remaining water as he spoke.

"Fred, you're very… happy, obviously. And when you're grinning like that, you and I both know you found a great girl. Who is it…" Billy's voice trailed off as Zoey walked over. For a moment, I was speechless. Billy patted me on the back and whispered in my ear, "Zoey's a great person and an even better waitress. So if you break her heart, I'll break your hand." I eyed Billy as he walked away, taking it as a joke. But Billy just gave me a blank look and I gulped nervously.

Zoey glanced at Billy who went back into the bar.

"And you think he's only a couple years older than me, he still acts like my dad." I shrugged and said, "That's how Billy was in High School. He and Claire were like the parents of all of us." We laughed as we headed to the front.

"Where are we going?" She asked. I didn't realize that I was actually going.

"Uh… I've never been in New York City in my life, so actually, I have no clue where we're going." I grinned at her. She laughed.

"You are really something, Fred." She looked at me. I couldn't help but glance her lips. A small smile came across them. I continued to smile. I extended my hand. She cocked an eyebrow at me, but took it anyway. I started to swing them and she laughed again.

"A little immature, aren't we?" She asked. I nodded, letting our arms settle down. I noticed she slowed down at this small apartment building. I realized it was the same one as Billy and Claire's!

"You live here?" I asked, astonished. She nodded and we headed in.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and I immediately noticed the guitar in her corner of her living room. It was just a regular Acoustic Guitar sitting in it's own plain black stand with a Electric Guitar next to it

"You play?" I asked, picking it up. I strummed it, remembering some happy memories.

"Yeah and sing too… every Thursday night at Bill's tavern. Why, do you?"

I laughed, putting the guitar back.

"I use too… before I joined swimming in high school. I still played it through out freshman and sophomore year… but I sold my own in junior to help get a motorcycle." Of course, that's gone too thanks to Paladins.

"Really? Can you sing?" I shook my head and said, "Kevin, my brother, would always tell me to stop singing because it's breaking all the mirrors." I grinned sadly, strumming the guitar again. Zoey walked over, placing two sodas on the table. She hopped onto the couch. I brought the guitar over and sat right next to her.

"I bet if I came over tonight, you could teach me again," I suggested to her with a smile. She blushed suddenly and said, "Are you asking me out on a date at my own apartment?" I shrugged playfully and said, "Maybe… maybe not." She smiled.

We leaned in for a kiss and I was surprised that we both knew what too do. We pulled away and she grinned again.

"I'm taking that as a yes," she said before we started kissing again.


	19. Chapter 19

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings), Fred (Collins), Billy & Claire (Taylor), so no stealies!**

* * *

**(Direct; just after Leah went) Griffin POV**

"Leah?" I murmured, throwing my arm to where she should have been sleeping. The sheets were neatly tucked in and folded down. I whipped up, pulling on a shirt and pants. I jumped into the living room, wildly looking around for her. Then I saw the sand in shape of a little circle outside the front of the Lair; she must have taken a walk or something. The jumpscar was barely there; she must have been still half-asleep. I ran a hand through my hair nervously.

Should I follow?

What if she wanted to be alone?

What if- "Griffin, you ask yourself too many questions now that you have a girlfriend." I pulled on my jacket, though I noticed that my PS3 was kind of lonely… I glanced at the jumpscar then hopped onto the couch.

I started the game and muttered, "It'll last for at least another level."

**(At same time as above) Leah POV**

"Danny," I whispered. The name poisoned my throat and filled my mind with hatred. But there still was that small ache in my chest. He laughed, his laughter plunging a knife into my chest.

"Leah, I didn't expect you to crawl back to Griffin so quickly. Quite alone, are we?" He circled me. I couldn't read his face besides amusement and quiet fury. He had no visible weapon but I remember what he always told me: their shock sticks are easy to hide.

"Your jumpscar is almost gone. All alone… nowhere to hide." Danny shook his head, grinning. I stumbled backwards. No… he's supposed to gone!

"I thought you were…"

"Dead? Gone? No, Leah. I've been alive this whole time. You're quite stupid to think that Griffin would actually want to push you away! He did it all for love, such a sweet and touching thing it was. But, you see…" He walked towards me. I seemed to shrink, as he got closer. I trembled.

"He didn't have to. I'd promised to kill you both, to Roland's grave. Oh yes, he's dead, Leah. He's been dead for a long time. Griffin did what he did because we were going to face off in the Coliseum. You know where that is, don't you? But unfortunately that had to be ended… I'm here to finish it off. " He leaned his face into mine. I could smell mint on his breath. I couldn't take so I punched him in the face.

I backed up and yelled to him, "You lie!" Danny screeched in fury when he wiped his mouth, seeing the blood from it.

"Do I look like I'm lying?!" We launched ourselves into a fight. I kicked wildly around; I was too scared to really make sure he was actually there. He smacked me good in the jaw; same place Griffin first hit me. He shoved me down easily and whipped out his shock stick. He directed it at me and launched it. In a mere second I was so close to him, I was entangled in an electric net. Everywhere became on fire from the shocks and it only caused me to move around more to see if I could get out.

I screamed, trying to let go of my fury and pain at the same time. I struggled as Danny walked closer. He unwrapped this blade and I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"How-how did you-get-get that?" I stuttered as the pulses ripped through my body. Danny merely grinned evilly and bended down to his knees.

"The Paladins always use to say something… what was it?" I saw the blade, gleaming darkly in the light. Danny aimed it and drove towards my stomach. I screamed again, trying to jump away. I started to move the net around; it clung to my body like wet clothing but it moved. Danny merely slashed my arm. I cried out in pain, feeling the blood trickle down.

"Shut up, he'll be here any minute!" Danny cut the net, reaching for my bleeding arm. He hissed and spat curse words as the net touched him. I whipped around wildly, feeling my body numb and my mind following it. Just as Danny was able to get a grip on me and jumped us, I saw Griffin appear. And I knew he saw us too.

"Griffin!" I screamed on top of my lungs before I was jumped to this solitary room. I slowly stretched, like I was still sleepy on a Monday morning and didn't want to get up. But before I realized there was no net around me, Danny slammed me against the wall. I groaned in pain. I heard the click of chains and then this electric pain sapped through my body. I gasped and opened my eyes. I saw the chains. They looked ordinary…

"I wouldn't try to move, Leah. These are very painful." Danny warned me. I looked at him with the most hate-filled glare I could master. He merely laughed and started to walk around in circles, holding a phone to his ear. I wiggled just a tad bit and saw that my feet were also pinned to the wall. I was about a foot or a foot and a half above the ground. I groaned again, feeling the hear pulse in my arm. I couldn't help but glance at the wound.

Some of the blood was dried and turned this dark purple, maroon color while fresh blood dripped from it. I shuddered. At least I wasn't going to bled to death.

"Reminds you of that cut on your hand, doesn't it? Reminds you of Tyson..." Danny grinned at me. I merely looked away. Then I heard him whisper into the phone, just barely loud enough for me to hear it.

"I think I'll go find Fred and Griffin now." Then he jumped.

"No!" I screamed angrily but it soon became a scream of pain when the electric shock raced through my body. I lost consciousness in this evil place.


	20. Chapter 20

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah & Danny (Jennings), Fred (Collins), Billy & Claire (Taylor), Zoey (Rook) so no stealies!**

**A new Poll- go check it out!**

**Only 5 or 6 chapters left and I have all of them written out :) I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I did and I would love all of you to keep on trucking to the last and final book of this Jumper Trilogy:) The with the names ended, and since no one sent me any PMs on name suggestions, The final name will be:**

A Revolution Through Jumpscars**! Yay:D I still love that name:P Enjoy chapter!**

* * *

**(Direct) Griffin POV**

I jumped to Ireland, seeing the sandy beach ahead of me. The sand was a soft, cream white. I strode down it, pulling off my coat from the heat. I threw it over my shoulder when I saw the two. I stopped, my jaw dropping open. Normally I would have raced over there and started beating the shit out of the Paladin but I stuck to the spot when I saw who was on the ground.

Leah was on the ground and it didn't take a rocket scientist to tell the dark sand underneath her was stained with blood. She was stuck in one of those damn nets! My eyes tripled their size when I saw who was standing above her. Danny. Danny stood above Leah… my Leah! I shouted, shaking from fury. Danny said something to her and jumped them away.

"Leah!" I took off running to the spot, without realizing that I could have just jumped. I reach it and swept my hand around the jumpscar. I screamed when I felt my body seemed to jerk in two opposite directions and I fell to the ground with a grunt. There was laughter and the jumpscar disappeared.

I felt numb, I wasn't sure if it was from the shock stick that Danny stabbed me with or the pain felt pounded in my chest. I did my best to push it down and refill the spot with anger but nothing worked.

I imagined the torture they would give her, making her reveal the information about me. The way they would probably starve her but just barely give her enough supplies to live a couple of weeks. A choked sob came to my throat. It felt odd, feeling that sad for someone. I rubbed my eyes, trying to make myself get up. My legs refused and the tears threatened to flood over.

I had no clue where they had their headquarters- if they had only one! For all I know, they could have multiple! I screamed in fury, feeling the first tear roll down my cheek.

I need help… I need help.

What about David? I scowled; I didn't even want to come within miles of his contact. What about… what his name? Fred! Fred, can help! Where did he leave us? I think it was New York…

I glanced back at where the sand was stained with Leah's blood. The ache in my chest became worse and I felt suddenly heavy and useless.

"Get a hold of yourself Griffin! You'll be able to save her- find Fred now!" I muttered to myself. I stood up, wiping away the few tears that escaped. I scowled at them, merely because I hadn't cried in so long but it only reminded of why I needed help.

Fred POV

I didn't stay over at Zoey's apartment, though it was right below us because I think she had to work late that night and also Billy would whack me outside the head while also whispering, "Good job!"

So I popped into the bar later in the afternoon, a smile plastered to my face. Zoey glanced at me, a small grin already playing on her face. She blushed and went back to washing the table. I shook my head and strode over to the counter.

"Hey Fred, what's up?" Claire said, rearranging the drinks.

"Hmmm… nothing, really. Wait, how can you and Billy own a bar if you're not even twenty-one?" She laughed and said, "Remember, I'm a year older than you two… The tavern is actually under my name, really. Billy just has to wait a year so we can switch it or something like that…" I nodded nonchalantly, playing with a toothpick. I glanced over my shoulder to see Zoey walking around and talking quietly with other people. Then the whole room erupted into cheering as our football team just scored a touchdown.

"Still not into real sports, Fred?" I rolled my eyes at the old high school joke. Claire didn't exactly think Swimming was a real sport and her and I would always get into little arguments about it. I took it one step further when we were bickering on the sidelines while I watched my team race.

"It is soo a sport and you're just too stubborn to believe me!" I hissed, pulling on my thin jacket.

"Oh you little twerp! It's a hobby not a sport- it has no right to be in the Olympics!" She retorted right back at me. I narrowed my eyes into slits at her in anger and stood there with her, watching the swim teams finish up.

After everyone was out of the pool and the announcer lady was reading off the scores, I walked over to Claire.

"Hey Claire…" She rolled her eyes but faced me. I grinned evilly and her eyes widen; she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I hope you can swim!" I knew she could swim because I use to see her all the time at the YMCA about an hour away from our town. She uses to hang out in the swimming pools when her younger twin brothers took their swimming lesson. I shoved her into the pool.

She screeched and grabbed my foot pulling me in but instead I sidestepped and Billy went yanked in. The whole team was laughing and Billy was beat red.

"What was that for?" He yelled at me.

"She… did… it!" I said between laughs! Billy looked at Claire with an astonished gasp. She rolled her eyes and pointed at me.

"HE pushed me in!" Billy growled something, for this was right in sophomore year and just started dating her. He clambered out and stomped towards me.

"What is god's name made you-" I shook my head laughing and cutting him off.

"Calm down, midget!" He gasped again and I just shoved him back in. Then I took off for the locker room, locking the doors behind me. We, the swim team, were laughing our asses off because Billy banged on the door. For the first few minutes it was more like him telling me to come out here and face me. I merely snickered.

For a moment, an eerie silence came.

"Please let me him… I'm freezing!" He whined.

"Billy- you're always freezing! I bet the girls will let you use their bathroom if you're nice and let them leave first!" We exploded into laughter again and he groaned outside. I grabbed his backpack and bag of gym clothes, and then tossed it outside. But we heard him actually bang on the girls bathroom, we were all clutching our sides and laughing hysterically. Some of us couldn't even breathe, we were laughing so hard!

"What are you smiling about Fred?" Zoey was standing next to me, wiping down the counter with a confused look on her face. But her eyes were curious.

"Just some old memories from high school, that's all." Zoey blushed slightly and a small smile came on her face. I shook my head, watching Claire answer the phone. I watched as she frowned and then shook her head. I watched her as she calmed down and shrugged.

"Fred, do you happen to know a… uh, what's his name?" She asked into the phone.

"A Greg Connor?" She asked, still slightly puzzled. I froze immediately, feeling my blood just stop in my veins. At least he had the smarts to change his name for doing this.

"Yeah…" She shrugged and told whoever was on the other line this.

"Okay… my friend said she had man looking for you, claims to be a friend. Is he?" Something's wrong. I can feel it. I can sense; Griffin wouldn't go prank calling.

"Yeah, yeah. Met him a while back and kept in touch. Tell him I'll met him at you're apartment building." So I can ask what's wrong and what has he screwed up. Zoey glanced at me and told Claire without looking away, "I'm taking my break right now. I'm driving Fred." I scowled, not happy at all for her choosing this moment to take charge.

Claire nodded and told the bar tender on the other end what I told her.

"She said he'd meet you there… what he's left already? Whatever… I gotta go… bye." She hung up, glanced at me and shrugged. I guess she figured it was none of her business. Zoey grabbed her keys from her purse behind the counter, motioned with her figure to me to follow her and went through the front door. I scowled angrily and followed her with a huff.

As we strode outside, I let my anger show.

"I'm not some kid to be driven around, I can walk. It's only a few blocks away from here anyway. You don't have to drive me…" I muttered, folding my arms across my chest stubbornly. She rolled her eyes slightly and pulled out of her parking space.

"Then why are you sitting in my car, Fred?" I glanced around, glared at her and pulled my seat belt on.

"Why… don't you want me to come?" She asked, driving into the correct lanes and things. Yes, I don't want you to come. Knowing Griffin and knowing that he already ASKED some random person's help, something it terribly wrong and I would kill myself if anything happened to you.

"It's not that… I just want to spend guy time… with, uh, my friend." I muttered, completely whacking myself with my palm mentally. I couldn't lie to her… great! I could lie to Kevin with a straight face and I was closer to him than anyone else I knew- besides Leah! And now I can't lie to Zoey?! Life is a pain in the ass sometimes…

* * *

**Go check out new poll- please???? I need voters:(**

**Clicky clicky clicky review button! Go- you know you want too!XD**


	21. Chapter 21

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah & Danny (Jennings), Fred (Collins), Billy & Claire (Taylor), Zoey (Rook) so no stealies!**

**A new Poll- go check it out!**

**

* * *

**

Fred POV

"Please… Zoey just stay here." I begged her. She glanced at me and then finally her shoulders slouched in defeat.

"Fine… I'll stay here." I grinned, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and took off. I raced towards the building, glancing over my shoulder. She watched me until I disappeared around the corner. Immediately, I feel vulnerable and stupid. How in hell did I actually know that is was Griffin? It could be one of the Paladins… I glanced around, my eyes never lasting on an object longer than a second.

Then he jumped and pinned me against the wall.

I shouted as my back smacked onto the building. I groaned but pulled open my eyes.

"Griffin!" But he didn't look like the Griffin I remember. There was sand in his hair and it sprinkled on his shoulders. His face, usually blank or angry, was pulled into almost a crazed scowl/grimace. Like he didn't really like asking for help. His eyes sent shivers down my spine.

They were normally so steady and blank like an untouched pond or furious like the raging ocean… but now, they were nether a pond or ocean. They were huge, the pupils almost taking up his whole iris. They were full of panic and desperation.

"Fred! You have to-" He cut himself off, jumping a few yards away and pacing in circles. His hands wildly whipped through his hair, out of nervousness or panic… I think it was both. I got up, whipping the thin trickle of blood coming from me mouth.

"What is you-"

"It's Leah! They have her!" He shouted, facing me with these crazed and furious eyes. I flinched from their sight, casting my own eyes down. But I regained my courage and challenged him again.

"How could you let that happen?!" I shouted back him, feeling my blood boil with anger. How could he let this happen? That good for nothing bastard!

" Shut up!" He shouted at me but suddenly groaned and put his face in his hands. "I don't know! He just appeared! We have to go rescue her!" He said, staring at me. I suddenly remembered Zoey and worried if she heard us. She did.

She walked around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the way Griffin looked.

"Fred… who is this?" Griffin glanced at me in what appeared to be shock and anger at the same time. He glanced back at Zoey and whispered quickly to me, "You have to come! Now!" Like you will give me a choice. I nervously glanced at Zoey when Griffin grabbed me and started to drag me. I struggled and yelled to Zoey.

"Don't worry- I'll be back!"

"Fred!" But before I could hear her finish her yells, Griffin jumped both of us to the beach.

"What the hell was that for?!" I shouted up him, scrambling up. I froze at the sight that was in front of us. Griffin stood in front of it, stiff and unmoving. I gawked at the blood that dyed the sand this dark red color.

"whose blood…" My voice trailed off into the wind. Griffin answered and his answer was ether monotone or so sad, he was trying to cover it with a blank voice.

"Leah's. Danny's doing- he caught her. Took her to a Paladin headquarters, I bet."

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked and Griffin whipped to face me, his blue eyes once again, a blue fire.

"Help, dumbass! There has to be some link… somewhere." He kept muttering, glancing and ruffling through the sand. I huffed, realizing he wasn't going to say anymore and I started to shift through the sand. He worked right around the blood, carefully not disturbing it while I worked my way following the trail of struggle. He hissed when his finger hit something and he immediately wiped the blood off on his jeans. He did it slowly and I saw he was chewing the inside of his cheek.

"What?" I asked, slightly looking around his shoulder, though I didn't dare come closer. This odd-looking knife, almost primitive looking thing, he had in his hand. It gleamed this dark, rusty coloring. There was dried blood on it, the very tip and side. Griffin's knuckles were white when he held it, it almost looked like he was trying to stop from shaking in fury. It didn't exactly work.

"This… this knife has killed countless of Jumpers, passed on from leader to leader of the Paladins. I'm surprised Mary Rice didn't get it." He muttered completely to himself. I huffed again out of frustration.

"Who's is it?"

"It was Roland's… but he's dead. Been dead for a bit; it can't be Mary's since she can't jump. It must be Danny's then…" He mumbled, loosing his hand and turning the knife around and peering at it with flickering eyes.

"It's a rusty-colored knife… used by Danny. And it's suppose to help us?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. This guy was getting crazier the more time I spent with him. His knuckles became white again from the strength his was griping the knife with.

"He wants us to meet in Prague… same place I first met Roland," he spoke loudly. I nodded, trying to connect all the dots correctly.

"And…" He turns to face me, grabbing my shoulder and said, "We're going to Prague!" And he, once again, jumped us.

Of course, I landed flat on my face while Griffin landed right on his feet. He pulled me up and pretty much dragged me behind him until I steadied myself on my own two feet. He glanced around, meeting everyone's glaze.

"Who are you looking for?" He mumbled something under his breath but I didn't catch it.

"Huh?"

"Keep up!" He snarled at me; he didn't even look at me this time. I huffed angrily but continued on walking with him in the crowded streets.


	22. Chapter 22

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah & Danny (Jennings), Fred (Collins), Billy & Claire (Taylor), Zoey (Rook) so no stealies!**

**A new Poll- go check it out!**

**

* * *

**

Griffin POV

Griffin hustled through the street, shoving past people with Leah drilled into his mind. Every second counts as he picked up the pace, trying to keep himself from jogging and maybe even break out and run. Fred struggled to keep up with him, almost having to trot to keep up with Griffin's fast walk.

"Keep up, kid!" Griffin snarled over his shoulder, walking around into an alley. They followed for sometime, less and less people appearing. That's when he saw the Paladins walking towards them. Griffin growled, stopping in his tracks. Fred bumped into him.

"Watch were you're… oh shit!" He swore, his eyes staring wide at the Paladins. They grinned, pulling out their sticks. Griffin shouted and jumped at them. He went crazy, jumping in the most random spots. He jumped off the walls. The Paladins couldn't keep up; they kept trying to get an aim at Griffin and shoot, but they couldn't get a handle on him. That's when Griffin made the first move to attack.

**(Direct) Griffin POV**

Never have I felt so angry in my life- besides when I realized who killed my parents. These two moments were tied for first place. After confusing them enough, I jumped behind one of the Paladins and twisted his neck in seconds before ether of them could do anything. I heard the awful crack and he went down like a rock. I jumped as the other one whipped around, his once neat hair now a mess.

I jumped back to the body, grabbing his only weapon and I was about to shoot when Fred tackled the other one.

"What the hell?!"

He gestured to the northeast, struggling to keep and I whipped around to see three more come out. I growled, whipping the second Paladin's stick into my other hand. I heard a clunk, a groan and saw Fred standing over the man with a rock. I glanced at the trickle of blood where already a bruise was happening.

At least he was trying to help.

I attack the others, using a flurry of cobra-like strikes at them. I struck at the most sensitive spots. The groin, face, neck, anywhere that deemed very breakable. A man got me, jabbing into my side. I heard Fred struggling against another that came out of the shadows. Did Danny just plant them like seeds?!

I jumped back, dropping the now useless sticks. One of the three lay on the ground, paralyzed. Two of them, bloody and bruised but not dead. If I were alone, everyone would have been dead by now but something kept me from really wanting to massacre these guys. I must find Leah!

I felt him jump and heard Fred scream. I whipped around to see Danny having one of their shock sticks grip Fred around the waist. It was the same weapon that tore Millie away from David in my lair what seemed another lifetime ago. Danny grinned, beckoning me closer with his finger. I trembled in fury, my eyes burning with hatred and my quick tongue wanting just to curse at him.

But I don't. I watched him tear Fred with him, jumping away. I screamed and grabbed his jumpscar, appearing into a building. Surrounded by Paladins. I growled, facing them all. One shot the claw like thing and I tried jumping but seconds before, one of them shot a net at me. Ether way, I went down. I trembled from the shock as it pulsed through my body. It burned aimlessly through out my body. Huh, they must have raised the level of electricity.

Danny grinned, watching me.

"Don't worry, Griffin! Leah's already dead… no need to worry about her suffering. Do you really think I would let her live?" I struggled, cursing him under my breath.

"You're a damn dirty liar!" I shouted at him as I flickered, trying to break free. He laughed again and I didn't see Fred anywhere.

"Griffin… why would I lie to you? You've lost everything- Leah, your family… your morals. All you are living off now is revenge!" He laughed again. I growled but I could feel his words sinking in. I tried to shove them away, telling myself over and over that it's a lie- he's laying! But somehow it still got through to my head.

He shook his head at my sudden explosion of thrashing around. I struggled, pushing my skin and clothing against the wires. It did nothing but burn my skin. I felt on my left wrist immediately flare up and start to bleed from the weapon. I knew it'd scar.

"Really, Griffin? Still fighting? If I were you, I would save my energy for finding a suitable escape plan… but then again, this is just an endless, vicious circle. And someone has to put an end to it," Danny laughed and jumped away. I called him every name in the book until a swift kick in the ribs from a Paladin shut me up.

Leah… dead? She couldn't be… he wouldn't just kill her! I slowly pieced the puzzle pieces together. The blood in the sand… I let out a shout, flaring my legs at everyone. The shock clamps only went around my arms and chest, not my legs. But I was still under the net and it hurt like hell when I moved any part of my body.

"Let me go," I growled, staring down a Paladin. They merely laughed and said, "Do you really think we will? Are you stupid?" He laughed again, that Paladin did. I growled as they dragged me along.

After some time, I was thrown into a plain room. I could hear ten million locks being locked behind the door. When I heard them shuffle away, muffled words behind the wall, I let out a groan. Sudden exhaustion I had put off flooded back to me. My muscles were sore and my head threatened to black out. But I held onto reality.

"Leah…" I murmured, choking down a sob. She's dead! She can't be! I broke down rubbing my face into the hard floor. My chest gasped as I sobbed. The tears felt cold and lonely on my face as they rolled off my face. The ache was unbearable in my chest, the way it seemed that my heart quavered and burned. I could taste the tears in my mouth. It just made me cry harder. I squirmed on the ground, flinching from the shocks that it caused me.

I rolled to the corner, even in my weakened condition and cried myself to sleep. I can't wait for when Danny came in… maybe he'd just kill me quickly.


	23. Chapter 23

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah & Danny (Jennings), Fred (Collins), Billy & Claire (Taylor), Zoey (Rook) so no stealies!**

**A new Poll- go check it out!**

**The fourth/third to the last chapter... o.0 I hope you're enjoying this! *looks at bloody, broken and snapped fingers* You better! Jk, everyone, just kiddingXD**

**

* * *

**

Fred POV

Panic- that's what I felt when Danny was able to grab me. The shock stick stung my clothing and it burned on my skin. I screamed, a normal reaction. The panic swelled in my stomach, throat and mind was almost insanity. I tore in two: one, to thrash around and try to escape but I knew that was impossible; two, scream and hope that I don't die too slowly. I mixed them in my mind- screaming was trying to escape, right?

Well, it didn't get me anywhere.

Danny jumped us and the pull was smooth. For a second, it halted my panic. I could never jump like this- I was lucky to jump around five or seven times without passing out. The energy it sapped from my body was amazing and scary at the same time. I wasn't normal.

Hmmm… these depressing thoughts didn't help me. But ether way, we jumped. We landed in this plain white hallway. Paladins flocked me and I felt Danny jump all of us. I glanced at him. It caused him great stress to do so but he did it. Shit, he's strong!

I was tossed into a room, the shock stick's grasp still on me. I could barely breathe with this thing on, let alone struggle. So I merely let it shock me when they man handled me around; barely with a whimper or groan, too.

"You're smarter than your buddies, you know," Danny said. His dagger eyes poured into mine. I merely narrowed my eyes and didn't flinch away. Emotionally, I was banging on the walls for help. But that was physically impossible at the moment.

He grinned and jumped, making me rock. And get shocked. This time I cried out, a giant cry. But it only was absorbed by the room- meaning it didn't get outside my room. Rough laughter came from behind the walls and I saw there wasn't any door. I frowned, slowly moving. The grasp shocked me and I gasped, there was only more laughter. Suddenly, there were screams and thudding. Cursing shot through the walls and I started shaking. Then a man jumped into the room, bruised and bloody. But he was alive.

Before I could speak, he rushed forward. He cut off the ropes and looked me in the eye.

"Do you know a Griffin?" I blinked, taking in his sandy brown fuzzy and short hair. He had urgent eyes but almost bored and annoyed too.

"Yeah… Danny got him, I think." I shrugged, feeling how sore my muscles were and how hard it would to be walk let alone fight my way out here.

"Danny!" Hissed the man; anger flared in his eyes and they looked worried now, plus more urgent.

"That means his in one of these rooms…" He mumbled, starting to pace. He wore a grey trench coat, more decent and expensive than Billy's one I was wearing. He also was very clean, besides the blood splattered across his face. He also seemed pale so I think he may have been new to killing the Paladins. Then again, I was just about deathly pale from being held close to one so I can't judge too much.

He came back to me and said, "I'm going to find Griffin- you have to find a way out of here." My thoughts returned to Leah and I figured, Danny would've brought all his prey into one spot. Could she still be alive? The man started to walk towards the wall and was about to jump, I asked him, "There's a girl here… Leah! Danny's younger sister!" The man frowned and faced me.

"…Danny has no sister- I've been trying to track him for a while. He doesn't have sister," but I could already see the suspicion in his eyes that I was right. I was right!

"He's has a sister! She's Griffin's girl…" I choked on my words, my old hatred for him slightly aflame. I shook it off, standing up and staggering. But I stood and thought of Zoey- she was my girl. I would want someone to rescue her if needed.

"Griffin's… girlfriend?" He raised a suspicious eyebrow, then glanced over his shoulder quickly. Almost nervously, I suppose.

"Yeah! She was captured and that's why Griffin came and got me- I'm her friend! We have to find Leah!" The man looked at me and almost with a sad look in his eye.

"Ah, I remember now. The girl with really different hair- slightly black at the bottom and mostly dirty blonde?" I nodded, figuring she never bothered to dye it again. The man frowned harder and crossed his arms across his chest. Then a sad look came across his eyes.

"…She may not be alive, if she is Griffin's girlfriend. Danny's main mission for the Paladins has been to track, find and kill Griffin. The whole reason they swiped his memory, so he would have to ties from a past life. He was completely brainwashed, for lack of a better term." He paused then continued.

"They would use her as bait until Griffin came to get her. Which was pretty fast. There is no use for her anymore- they have Griffin and the way the security cameras-"

"Wait, security cameras!" I glanced around and saw the one in my room. Then a alarm went off.

"Shit! I'll have to show you them real quick!" He grabbed my wrist and jumped us out of the room and into a dark one. In front of us, many little TV screens showed the cameras. The 'prison cells' were at the bottom. I saw dead men tied in the corner. I merely swallowed down the vomit and went back to the little TV screens.

Griffin was curled in a corner, not moving even with the alarm blaring. He slowly raised his head and merely shifted his position so he was facing the wall.

"Danny… Danny must have, must have told him Leah is dead…" The man whispered, his eyes watching almost gently at Griffin. I frowned, glancing at Griffin when we heard shouting. The man glanced at me and said, "I'll worry about the girl and Griffin- that I can handle. But I have a bomb that needs to be placed and set off- you'll only have ten minutes to get out! Can you handle it?"

Then I just realized I was talking with a complete and total stranger. Who was talking about a bomb and about me handling it.

"Uh…"

"David, and you are?"

"Fred." The shouting became louder and we both peered through the window on the top on the door.

"They'll be here in a minute or so! Can you do it?" He glanced at me and I merely nodded yes. He grinned and quickly placed a wad of paper in my hand.

"It tells you were I want the bomb to be placed- make sure it is in that spot because I've done all the math, with a little help," a happy grin flashed across his face but it disappeared quickly as it came, "and it'll utterly destroy this building!" Something very heavy slammed against the door. David glanced over his shoulder and grabbed my shoulder.

A large square safe sat next to us. I saw we were sitting in a closet. I rolled my eyes and saw David pressing buttons.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting it! You'll only have at least five minutes to place it and five minutes to get out! Come on!" There was a final beep and you know when in action movies, it because utterly silent with the beeping of the bomb? Yeah, it was like that.

It echoed in my ears and my heart stopped.

David stood up and looked me in the eye.

"Good luck and try not to blow up the building!" He jumped, blowing me against the wall. I glanced at the safe and realized I would have to jump this thing. Great! I scrambled, opening the map. Oh, god! He wanted directly in the middle! I imagined the very middle and touched the safe. And that's when the pain jumped in.

It soared through my muscles, causing them to scream in protest. I was still sore and it was now doubled. I cursed loudly and saw the Paladins rushing through the hall. Only a couple spotted me.

"Hey!"

"Oh, shit!" I cursed and stood in a fighting stance when I saw David tackle them.

"Another floor up!" He called, beating the crap out of the Paladins. Where did he- wait, wasn't he suppose to be finding Griffin and Leah?! I panicked, freezing up. David shot me a look that somehow got me moving again. I scrambled to try and pick up the ticking death-safe and jumped again.

I landed in a very nice office and papers flew about me. I glanced at the clock.

We only had seven minutes and fifty-one seconds. I gulped and jumped back to the other floor, my head spinning. I shook it off and saw David gone.

_Only five minutes to get out!_

I gasped and raced towards the nearest exit. Then I leapt over the railing, jumping to the bottom with almost passing out but I held on still. I looked up at the building from afar and waited. For what- I had no idea.


	24. Chapter 24

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah & Danny (Jennings), Fred (Collins), Billy & Claire (Taylor), Zoey (Rook) so no stealies!**

**A new Poll- go check it out!****Second/Third to last chapter... *sob***

Penn: I love you Griffin! *hugs Griffin*  
Griffin: *struggles against iron grasp* Holy shit! Leah- save me!!!!!!  
Penn: XD *lets go* You're silly!XD  
Griffin: And you're f***ing insane! *jumps away*  
Penn: Leah?  
Leah: Hmm?  
Penn: You'll beat him up for being a jerk to your creator, right?  
Leah: *evil grin* :] Yes, Penn, yes I will!

**I love all my OC's (though I wish I own Griffin, but I DON'T- darn itXD) and today, I wanted to spread the love! Sometimes, I feel my OCs are little fragments of me and my life- like how Leah always felt so imperfect? Yeah, I was in a dark mood about my older sibling and couldn't help but put that there. Somewhat wild mood-swingy Tyson? Meh:D, a bit more extreme! The Collins brothers (cocky, sarcastic & somewhat hopeless romantic)- couldn't resist making themXD**

**Love you all, my fellow readers, writers and reviewers! Especially you reviews- keep on clicking that button! XDGosh, that sounded so wrongXD lol, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

(Direct) Griffin POV

I didn't move when the alarm blared off. I guessed Fred had been able to escape. I shifted to face the wall and banged my forehead against it once. My mouth felt dry and my nose was red and tender. I sniffed anyway when I felt the blast of air from a jump.

I rolled over, much to my body's sore muscles protest. David stood in front of me. I didn't say again besides glaring at him. But I felt tired and useless, something I haven't felt sense my parents' death.

"What?" I said, slightly shocked to hear how my voice cracked. It gave away my position again and part of me wanted to clamp my mouth shut to stop it from happening again. The other part said what was the use? Leah's dead!

David rushed to my side and I did fight as he clipped away the ropes. I whipped them off, jumping to the other side.

"What do you want? You freed me, do you want a medal?" I asked dryly.

"She's alive! Danny's rushing to her room! He lied!" David said, urgency rushing through his voice. I snorted, not believing him at all. I shoved down the small hope that flared in my chest. It was suppressed, hiding behind curiosity. But I held a blank stare at him.

"She is! I she her!" Shouting came from the Paladins in the room next to me. I heard key scrapping against the walls. So they did have doors! Just hidden; I glanced around quickly. I couldn't make out anything, as I did before!

"Griffin-arugh! I have Fred setting a bomb in the building! We only have-" He quickly glanced at his watch.

"Almost just seven minutes!" Suddenly, I believed him. I looked at him before my chest swelled with emotions. Anger, hate and panic were the bad ones. Hope, loves and… trust (much to my disappointment) were the others.

"Well, waiting are we waiting for dumbass?!" And I jumped outside the room, into the next one. I quickly killed off the two Paladins and grabbed whatever they had on them. We made our way outside the room when Mary Rice shot one of their nets at us. We both dodged easily and we glared at her.

"Mom…" David growled, standing up. She faced him with a face set in stone. I scrambled up, in no hurry to get between these two.

"You find Leah, Griffin. I'll deal with her," His voice was ice cold and hard as ice too. I was about to object and say that I can fight much better than he can. Then I realized that I should find Leah before anything. I nodded and jumped away just as they started fighting.

**Leah POV**

I woke up to the alarms blaring. I struggled against, my chains when I saw Danny jump in. His eyes were bloodshot and furious. He held the small knife in his hand and he bounced it in his hand. He grinded his teeth and chewed the inside of his cheek. His look sent shivers down my spine.

I was going to die.

"Leah, Leah, how did you do it? Griffin had found Fred and I brought them both here! But David is here too! How did you contact so many people!" He yelled, getting in my face. I shivered again and whispered, "I didn't contact anyone!" He growled and backed off.

"We'll make Griffin come to us… oh yes!" He grinned, unwrapping his knife. I started to sweat when I heard the explosion.

**David POV**

Millie told me to double check the clock! I cursed when I was blown to my side. My mom was in no better shape. I coughed, tasting the wall dust in my mouth. The bomb also had only blown up some part of it and not enough to make it collapse! But it did start a fire and I realized how easily it could spread.

I scrambled upward and watched my mom slowly get up. She glared at me but I jumped away. I jumped outside, watching the smoke twirl around the building. Then I saw Fred race out of the bushes with a scared look in his face. Then he disappeared, leaving behind the glimmering jumpscar. My heart ached as I thought of being responsible of leaving them to die. So I followed Fred's jumpscar.

**Leah POV**

I coughed and spat out the dust. Smoke filled the room quickly and I wondered how close we were to the explosion. I suddenly felt hot and opened my eyes. The whole area around us was in flames! I screamed, struggling against the electric chains. I ignored the pain as my wall fell to the ground and I was free! I laid on my stomach and my world spun. I heard heavy coughing and saw Danny face me.

A crazy look was in his eyes and the knife gleamed in the flames.

"I'll kill you all! I'll rid the world of you stupid people!" He jumped towards me and appeared in front of me. I still couldn't jump in my state of exhaustion and tenderness so I would have to just fight my way out. Like that was going to happen!

I could feel the flames lick up my pants and burn bits of my hair and shirt and pants. I screamed only to start coughing from the smoke. It was thick even near the somewhat ground. In front of us: a giant hole was the bomb, I guessed, had exploded. Danny scowled, walking towards me. Then we both felt the jump.

Danny launched himself on me and I rolled away in time for him to miss me with the knife. He growled, yanking it out and turning to face the Jumper.

Griffin seemed like a fire demon the way he stood against the bloody red, bright yellow and flaming orange of the fire. His blue eyes were a light blue fire also.

"Danny! Don't touch her!" And then it happened all so fast.

Danny tried to escape and whip around to stab Griffin but he was too fast for Danny. The way Griffin was able to 'dance' around Danny to find a perfect place to attack him, stunned me. I didn't move, I didn't breathe. He was able to grab the knife and Danny's eyes met mine. A flash of panic came across them when I heard him cry out.

I saw him fall to the floor, the blood spilling below him. I expected for him to start regretting everything he did and it would show in his eyes. But that didn't happen. They stayed angry, a fire that just wouldn't go out. He scowled and stared at me. The words formed on his mouth…

"Kill me quickly." But we didn't have to do anything when I saw the light fade from his eyes. I started to uncontrollably shiver and my heart screamed. It didn't want to see him die like this! I didn't want this memory! I cried out and buried my face in my hands. The tears flooded out and I couldn't stop them- even though Danny was able to stop so many lives from being lived.

"Leah!" Griffin yanked me up and crushed me in a hug. I felt him stroke my hair and caress my cheeks. He rubbed my back and I felt so safe in his embrace. I couldn't smell his regular smell because he was covered in soot and we were both trying not to cough.

"Leah, Leah," he whispered, his voice cracking. I cried into his shirt, feeling the pain and agony I felt when I thought I had actually lost my brother. Now he was truly dead! Griffin pulled us apart and I saw he was crying to. It left little trails of clean skin in his sooty skin.

"You're alive!"

"I was-was never dead…" I whispered and he bowed his head. He never let go of my shoulders and his hands moved to my elbows. He looked back at me with tearing blue eyes but none flowed over.

"Danny… told me you were-were," He pulled me into a kiss so quickly; I was almost shocked by the speed. He felt every part of my face, running his hand over my nose and cheeks. His hand gripped me tightly around my waist and pulled me closer to him, almost to the point I couldn't move.

I didn't fight anything of this. I trembled from the very shock of seeing him, staying alive and watching Danny finally die. Then, a dangerous thought popped in my mind. "He should have died- from what he took from me, he deserved it," I whispered out loud. I realized I had stopped responding to Griffin and he pulled us apart. Panic and fear was slightly in his eyes.

"Don't you dare think that- don't ever!" He gripped me tightly and pulled me into another quick kiss.

"Keep those morals! You'll need them to stay human," He smiled dryly at his own joke. I looked at him and shoved the thought out of my mind. I let myself get caught in his eyes.

A giant crack came from above us. Griffin froze then shoved both of us out of the way. A part of the floor above us was falling down on us. Suddenly I heard a shout towards us and whipped around to see Fred and a man standing yards away.

"Get out! Move! The buildings falling down!" Griffin grabbed my hand and I felt the sudden feeling of being jumped. I felt another person jumped and I guessed Fred had hitched a ride with that man.


	25. Chapter 25

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah & Danny (Jennings), Fred (Collins), Billy & Claire (Taylor), Zoey (Rook) so no stealies!**

**The last chapter... *sob* :(... but whats this sitting in my computer? Could it be- oh, it is real! It's real! AN EPILOUGE! :D YAY! Don't worry, it's just a loose end I was tying up^_^ because, ah well, no one's perfect and I kind of forgot about itXD Anyways, I hope this fulfills your 'nice ending(s) list'!**

**Penn: *mumbling*...hate damn endings....never want to stop....  
Griffin: *glances at the mumbling author, glaring at thier computer* Stupid author! Review- like, f***ing after you read it!  
Leah: *smacks Griffin* Why are god-dman swearing at all the frickin' little kids?!  
Griffin: Hey, you just swore- *becomes background noise as Penn moves in front of the screen*  
Penn:.... ah, young love!  
Leah & Griffin: SHUT-UP!  
Penn: *watches as they go back to arguing; glances at the screen with scared eyes* help me!**

**Lol, those are fun to right! As Griffin, please review!**

* * *

We appeared outside the building. Fred panted a few feet away, gripping a tree for balance. The unknown man shifted almost uncomfortably. Griffin almost hid behind me, not wanting to show his face.

"Hello, Leah. I'm David- I must be going." He glanced at Fred. My friend straightened up, gave one last glance and said, "I have to go back to Zoey. I have to." He spoke in a whisper. I nodded, rubbing my eyes.

With that, they jumped. Gradually it sunk in that Griffin and I should be going to. He didn't look me in the eye as he gave my hand a squeeze and we landed in the lair.

Fred POV

David left me off outside Zoey's room. I was about to knock when I felt the urge to jump. So I did.

It left me exhausted the resisting the urge to fall asleep but I held myself together.

"Fred!" Gasped Zoey. She dropped a glass of water and it shattered around her feet. Luckily she was wearing slippers. I looked up, my mouth slightly open and ready to talk. I wanted to tell her about everything.

I had to tell her about everything!

"Zoey…" I outstretched my hand and extended it to her. She, shakily, grasped it. I lead her to the couch and immediately pulled her closer to me. She didn't object but she stared at me. She saw me completely jump into the room. I was exhausted, filthy and smoky smelling and she still laid next to me.

"There is a secret I have to tell you…" I said, glazing at the wall.

"Fred, I would love you if you were green, let alone… able to transport." I grinned and we kissed. Then I told her everything, completely everything. My very earliest childhood memories of Kevin and I practicing his jumping to what just happened. She listened and I felt, our relationship was going to last forever.

"You'll stay, right?" She whispered, looking up through her bangs. I had stopped talking, glazing into space. But I waited for a moment before responding.

"I never left, Zoey." I whispered, pulling her into another kiss.

Leah POV

We didn't move, from shock or surprise or both. I trembled still and I saw that my other hand was shaking. I tried to shake it off, trying to control myself but nothing happened.

"Leah… I'm sorry." Griffin's voice, normally so sarcastic and loud, was quiet. I looked up at him and saw that he was crying. I wiped them away and whispered, "Why are you crying, Griffin?" He tried laughing but it came out choked and dry.

"Cause you are… and I've missed you." I smiled and he pulled me into another hug, kissing my hair.

"I've missed you too." I stopped crying wiping away the last tear. The pain jumped away, leaving me full of hope and love. Griffin didn't loosen his grip as he jumped us to his bedroom. We merely lay there, snuggling in another's embrace. At first, I thought he had fallen asleep.

But he merely watched me and I rolled to lay my head on his chest.

"You know Griffin…that was something. What happened?" In a quiet voice, he explained what happened from his side of the story. From Ireland's beach to finding me in the flaming room with Danny about to strike the final kill.

"I was lucky to guess and find some Paladins that told me where he was going… though I could've made them talk for longer." His voice was blank as he spoke to me but his eyes seemed worried that I was asking.

His voice trailed off and then said, "You don't want to hear the rest." I nodded, agreeing with him. He was on the part of killing Danny. Knowing Griffin, he felt accomplished from the action- maybe even victorious. But the way he didn't even look away from me reminded how good he was at reading faces. I silently cursed my stupidity.

"He would have killed you if no one…" He let his voice trail off again, pulling me closer. He rested his head on mine and whispered, "Never mind that." I silently agreed; when I have the emotional courage to ask him what he felt, I will. Now wasn't the time.

"You mentioned David- and his mother. She's a Paladin?" He nodded, looking up. I could see he didn't exactly want to talk to me about it but I couldn't help but get curious from his reaction.

"And David was the one who jumped Fred back Zoey." He nodded again.

"Does David have any… friends?" I asked. His eyes immediately flared up, a small blue fire but he answered.

"Millie, she's human. And a pain in the ass," he smirked, glancing at me. I laughed, loving the feeling as I always did. He rolled to face me, making me pull back my head. He rested his head on his hand and looked at me, the cocky smirk still on his face.

"What is on your mind?" I stuck my tongue at him and he grinned.

"Oh, yes, that is an answer!" His sarcastic tone reminded me why I liked him so much. I smack his chest and he tried to laugh but it came out as a cough. I laughed this time, jumping off the bed.

"Ow! That frickin' hurt!" He said, rubbing his chest where I had hit him. I grinned happily and said, "I've gotten stronger, haven't I?" He nodded and then grinned

"Not stronger than me though! And you can't jump faster-" I smacked him backside the head. He laughed, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Now as I was trying to say is that David's mom is high up, more than likely. And she could give us all the secrets. And maybe…maybe…" My voice trailed off as I thought about it. The more thought I gave to it- the more it seemed to play out in my mind and work! I smile shyly at Griffin and he cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?"

"A rebellion! A revolution!" I said in an excited whisper. He sat up, staring at me.

"That means people doesn't?" I nodded and laughed when he groaned. He let himself fall back onto the bed with a flop.

"Oh, come on now! You seem just different around me- I bet you want to feel like yourself again. Snobby, anti-social, cocky, arrogant-" He interrupted me.

"Thanks for the awesome description, princess." I grinned at the very old nickname and flopped next to him. I made the bed bounce just as much as he did. I crossed my arms in front of me and lay on my stomach. I watched him open his eyes and stare at me.

"And you think I feel… different around you?" He cocked an eyebrow again and he tried to hide a grin. I nodded and he shook his head.

"Well, you're wrong." I blinked in surprised and propped myself on an elbow. He sat up, facing his back to me.

"Griffin- I'm wrong? Then what's the right answer?" He jumped away and I grabbed his jumpscar. We only stood a few yards outside the lair.

"Griffin!" I said, getting frustrated. He smiled and pulled me closer suddenly.

"I feel normal again around you," and we kissed. I rubbed his shoulder with my cheek.

"And why is that O' Connor?"

He laughed, his body vibrating. He shook his head, turning to face me.

"Because… what?" I asked as he pulled me into another kiss. He didn't let me pull away. He held me until we both had to take a breath. It felt good to be back with him. Maybe we should just forget the whole revolution thing…

"Because I love you." He whispered and I felt both of us smile.

"Really?" I asked, my heart fluttering like a butterfly stuck in a gently breeze. He blushed… Griffin O' Connor blushed! I almost squealed, laughed and smiled at the same time! Then he looked up quickly and I realized I didn't respond exactly how I felt.

I smiled and pulled him into another passionate and fiery kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close as possible.

"And I love you," I whispered.

And now, the idea of a revolution was ever stronger in my head.


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogue

***Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox! I do own my original characters Leah & Danny (Jennings), Fred (Collins), Billy & Claire (Taylor), Zoey (Rook) so no stealies!**

**Here it is, as I promise! Kind of fluffy- well, actually more like just plain fluff! But not to the point where you're kind of awkward reading it... then again, an author wants a reaction from the readerXD Anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

I couldn't help but let my mind wander throughout days after Danny's death. I thought of blissful memories. Of course, nether Griffin or myself could separate us from each other. I'm just starting to realize that he needs me just as much as I need him.

I'm "human-nizing" him, I guess you could say. Once in a while, he's plain old Griffin- grouchy, pain in my butt and anti-social, plus being really, really sarcastic. To the point I want to slap him across the face. But I never do. I merely play along until he frowns then laughs, realizing that I could play this game just as good as he could.

But the moments, where he was very close to me in silence or kissing me late at night, was when I saw the true Griffin. The ways he would just give normal affection- holding hands, quick pecks on the cheeks or lips and hugging me, were quiet different from the beginning. Sure, he was physically attracted to me and had strong feeling for me in the beginning, but now sometimes I feel he'll never let go after seconds tick by in our hugs.

So, I was actually alone in the Lair as he tracked a few Paladins, when I remembered the picture. The picture I had found that was in the Lair when I accidentally jumped here so long ago. Being stubborn and going against what Griffin told me ("Stay here or I'll have to tie you to a chair." And I think, knowing him, he may actually do that), I jumped back to the Collins' home. I had brought the picture along in the stuff I brought to their house. I prayed it would be there.

I could see that his, Fred's parents were back. Their old car sat in the driveway. People were walking around, running with their dogs or children playing a game of roller-blade hockey in the middle of the road. I gave one glance before I entered the house with a jump.

They weren't home, so I figured that they were out with neighbors. Lucky me- I didn't want to run into them. I glanced at Fred and Kevin's pictures on the walls. It suddenly hit me- do they know where Fred is? Do they know their oldest son is dead? I shook away the evil thoughts and told myself sternly, "Fred would have told them…"

Yes, he had to have told him because the parents had a small glass vase with red roses in front of Kevin's picture. The tears were small and easily pushed aside. I walked down to the rooms. I searched the whole, damn house and couldn't find it. Then I saw my reflection in the mirror.

Being female, I should care about my appearance. I do; it's just that the Lair doesn't have a mirror. I gasped, feeling my hair ends. The little ugly black tips. I rushed to the kitchen, remembering somehow that the boys kept their scissors in the kitchen. I snipped away the rest of my black hair, smiling at my reflection. Now, I look like Leah. I will never dye my hair every again.

"You don't listen do you?" I whipped around, still holding scissors. Griffin stood there, hands in pockets. He eyed the scissors cautiously. I rolled my eyes and said, with a sly grin, "Wanna a haircut Griffin?"

He shook his head, scowling.

"Get near me with those scissors and I'll break your fingers," he growled. I grinned, snipping the air. In a mad and wild rush, I chased after him with scissors. Of course, this was halfway around the world. We landed in Paris, London, somewhere else in England, and even Tokyo! Of course, we ended back in the Collins backyard. Only a couple of yards inward of the forest behind their house. Griffin panted near me, grinning ear to ear. He snatched the scissors away, shoving them in his back pocket. I narrowed my eyes at me and he merely smirked victoriously.

"Oh, shut up!" I said, angrily. He chuckled and responded, "You know, you shouldn't play with scissors." I straightened up, smiling shyly at him. He eyed me suspiciously as I walked over to him. I grinned innocently, slowly letting my arm slide across his shoulders. He stood still, frozen to the ground.

"I shouldn't…" I said, trying to take up all his attention. I let one of my arms slowly wrap around his waist. I glanced down at his back pocket, where the scissors taunted me, and I blinked back at him. He let a cocky grin cover his face as he pulled me closer.

"But nether should you!" There was second of horror when he realized I had the scissors. Another second flew by and in my hand, laid a little snippet of his hair. He gawked at it, utterly speechless.

"You cut my hair…" He said, staring at me. I laughed and jumped back to the kitchen. I let out a gasp when he tackled me to the floor. I couldn't help but laugh my ass off as he, once again, snatched away the scissors and stuffed them into a random door.

"I know it's not noticeable, but as I said, get near me with those scissors," he shrugged, smiling and grabbed my hand, "I'll have to break your fingers." I stuck my tongue out at him as he gave a mighty yank, pulling me up. He let go and where his hand was red marks. I rolled my eyes, shaking away the little pain that shot through it. He grabbed my hand again and he jumped us.

New York City's busy streets lay before us. He led the way through the crowd. I raised my eyebrows in surprise; I didn't guess that Griffin would jump here.

"What were you doing there anyway?" He asked, not looking me in the eye. But I could tell by his voice it didn't exactly like that I was going back to my old boyfriend's home. Stupid Griffin; he must be 'territorial'.

"Well… if you must know," I said, pausing at the end, "I was looking for this slightly started sketch of someone I had found… somewhere." I bit my lip, looking at the ground. I could feel a blush rose up to my cheeks as I glanced at Griffin. He squinted against the sun.

"A sketch, huh? Where'd you find it?" He asked casually. I raised an eyebrow, wondering why would Griffin care.

"Well… actually, I had found it in the, um… the Lair. I just kind of, uh, jumped there by… accident," we both blushed this time and I felt Griffin pull me closer. I heard him mumble to himself, "I always wondered where that picture went" under his breath. I shifted a bit, almost leaning on him now. He chuckled lightly, rubbing his neck with his left hand.

"Uh… that was actually a sketch of you, Leah." He pulled me into an alley, away from the noise and people. I blinked, looking at him.

"You… drew it?" I asked, then frowned. "I mean, started it…" He nodded, not looking me in the eyes. He kicked a rock across the alley.

"Yeah… I'm kind of a bit of an, uh… a, um," He couldn't think of the words and I saw a faint blush on his face. I smiled and said, "A bit of an artist?" He grinned, meeting my eyes.

"Yeah… you could say that, I guess." I laughed, seeing him blush a bit harder. He soon joined me. I grabbed his hand, pulling him to lean against the wall with me. He came easily, letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think you could draw me… without having to go off your memory?" I asked, quite a bit nervous. I glanced at him, chewing the inside of my cheek. He grinned, giving my hand a squeeze and said, "I'd like that." I tugged him along, suddenly, practically dragging him down the alley.

"You'd have to sit still though," he said as we paused under a streetlight. I looked at him, kissing his lips. They then cracked into a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. He kissed me again, preparing to jump along with me.

"I think that can be arranged." I said, jumping us back to the lair.

* * *

**I've really glad my friend convinced me to join this! I truly adore you, Kiwistar! Now, for all those who reviewed this sequel... I shall list you! Thank you to:**

**Bellatrix Kale-** been with me since the beginning of this Trilogy, I think, if you weren't here to review my first story I don't think all THIS would be alive!  
**Kiwistar- **I adore you completely! A new fan of Jumper and I'm glad to pull you onto the wagon of Griffin-faness! (Even if that's not a wordXD)  
**Sidthe & AtlantisGirl12- **though your reviews were small, it truly warmed my heart that you guys took the time to review! You made my day a bit brighter when I got your reviews!  
**And of course, the people who made Jumper- **Not they would see this but... hey, an author can hope!

**I thank you all with big, warm, cookies (::)! (Yeah, I just learned how to do thisXD) And thank you to all those reading- I know you're out there, somewhere, reading this and I'm still hoping for you to review! Do not fret, this is not the last of Griffin and Leah! Or Fred & Zoey for that matter (though they wont star in the third book as much as they did in here)! David & Millie will be appearing in the third book!**

**So, I hope all of the people reviewing and reading, to see you soon on Griffin & Leah's next adventure and leaving these wonderful and great reviews in your trail! Oh, gosh, I'm getting all emotion over thisXD You've been great and I plan on seeing you all on....**

**A Revolution Through Jumpscars! (Still love doing thatXD) **

_Suddenly, the reviewer reading the sappy thank you notes by the crazed author of Penmaster51, noticed a small little, ittsy, bittsy P.S. note at the bottom...  
_  
**PS- sitting on my computer, I already have Chapter 6 typed up;) Jumper, my steady addiction! Sincerely, _Penmaster51_**


End file.
